Shepard Down
by Alley McNally
Summary: Shepard falls in the last moments of the war. What happens afterwards? Will her crew find her again? Uncertainly and unknowns are that are certain in the days after the Reapers' fall. *** Rewritten and expanded ending to ME3 *** Please do not read if you haven't gotten that far. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to welcome you to "Shepherd Down." The first new story in forever. I am posting this while I am on break from "the Will of Fire." I needed to write something, anything, that wasn't related to Naruto. If you are following that story, please no I will get back to work as soon as possible. Thank you.

Before I get started I wanted to quickly mention the concept. I came up with this idea towards the end of ME2. As you are all well aware you can die at the end of that game. I didn't die and I continued on to ME3, but it got me to thinking: what would happen if Shepard had died at the beginning of ME2? How would the world change? No, that is not the story that I am telling here. That story is far too broad and long for me to comfortably complete within a relative short period of time. So I decided to shelve it. However, as I got to Mass Effect three's ending I had an idea: Can I fix the ending? I thought it was interesting enough to try!

So, I merged the two ideas. I took the original ending as I received it and modified it. I created a story where Shepard fell in battle at the end of the game. Then I wrote about how that affect the people around her. Of course, this is more than an ending. It is a full fledged fanfic about death, life, and everything in between. What do you do when you finally beat the Reapers? How does your life spin out of control? What do you do next when things will never be the same again? That's what this fanfic will explore. Enjoy!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 1_

The life of a solider is hard, frustrating and short. Jane Shepard knew all of that. Yet, she chose to enlist all those years ago. She held no illusions of grandeur. She had no need to make a name. All she wanted to do was help the weak and helpless. To save lives. Being famous was not part of the bargain. She wanted none of that. Ironically, she received more fame and grandeur than she ever could imagine. She was a living legend: Commander Jane Shepard of the Alliance Military, the first human Spectre in recorded history. She was powerful, wise, and beautiful. She knew all the right things to say and when it say it. Which was totally not her.

She was just an ordinary girl who happened to survive against the odds. Sure, she was a girl with a big gun. Even that wasn't that special. A lot of people had big guns. They might even have better aim. She honestly didn't understand people thought so highly of her. She hadn't saved Earth from the Reapers. She failed at Thessia. Now she was going to fail again. She didn't know why they put so much faith in her.

Their desperate plan to kick the Reapers from Earth was failing. Their mad-dash towards the beam had failed. Most were already dead or dying. Jane was no different. Her armor had protected her just enough to keep her alive. Nothing more. That was not enough. Her world was now filled with pain and agony. Each step was a miracle, a victory. Yet, it was not enough. It was _never_ enough. She knew that it was stupid to press on like this. She had no chance of success. Yet she couldn't stop. Not now. She had to keep trying.

As she moved forward she tried to ignore the pain. Sadly, that was proving to be increasingly difficult. She needed to be in a hospital. Not dragging herself across a battlefield. Not that anyone would get to her in time. She knew that. She could feel herself slowly slipping. She was bleeding to much to make it for very long. Not that it mattered. She had a job to do. She couldn't die just yet. She had to press on. She had to make it!

In the distance a solider crawled towards her, begging for help. Only she could do nothing to help him. Nor could she help her beloved. Kaidan lay on the ground, motionless. She figured that he was dead. She could just feel it. There was nothing that she could for him. He was gone. She didn't even need to check for a pulse. She just knew. No one could survive this. She didn't even know how she survived it. How could Kaidan? Loss would destroy her if she allowed it in. She tried to push it aside. She had to keep going. Make his death worth something. She had to make it. Then she could deal with the pain. Right now things weren't looking too good. There was a good chance that she would see him again soon. She just couldn't see him too soon. She still had a job to do.

Husks ran towards her. They seemed to be moving in slow motion. Suddenly, the pain was gone and she found strength to raise her gun. It was as if she was using her adrenaline rush. Which was stupid. She hadn't done it. She was in no condition to use it. Nope, this was completely natural and fucked up. She shouldn't be able to move right now let alone fight! Yet, she was able to do both. How she did not know. Nor did she care. She had a job to do. People to save. She could worry about how later. She just had to keep going.

Somehow, she managed to make it to the beam and to the citadel. She managed to pull herself back up and make it to . . . Where exactly? She didn't remember this place at all. It was nothing like the citadel that she knew and barely tolerated. It reminded her more of the Illusive Man's hideout than the seat of power of all known space. _What the hell is going on here?_

That's when she saw him. No, that's not the right word for it. She felt him approach long before she could see him: The Illusive Man was here with her. He was controlling her body. There was nothing that Jane could do about it. He had truly lost himself to the Reapers. There was no saving him now. Not that she cared. He was the enemy. He was working with the ones who killed billions! Killed Kaidan. _Kaidan . . ._ She didn't care about him or his crazy plans. She just wanted to finish the job and break the cycle. The task that she had been given over two years ago. Her people _had_ to survive. Even if that meant killing this pathetic fool to do it. Jane would do it in a heart beat. It was her job, her duty. She could not let the universe down! She had to save them!

She waited for her chance to take the shot. Surely, she could distract him enough to release some of his hold on her. Then she could kill him. Get the job finished then die in peace. Because she was dying. There was no stopping that now. She could see that clearly as day. Commander Jane Shepard was about to die. Nothing that anyone could do would change that. Her time had come. Soon she could rest. She just needed to keep pushing a little farther. She needed to patient and not give up.

The idiot ranted just as she expected him to. Control the Reapers? Surely, he wasn't serious! That was impossible. The Protheans had proven that. He was going to get them all killed. Only he was too far gone to see it. He couldn't see that this was what they wanted him to think. That he was no longer in control of his own mind. He was indoctrinated. He was their puppet!

Finally, he went over the edge. He pushed Anderson to ground then pointed his gun at him. He was going to kill her former commanding officer and make her watch. That way she understood how much control her had over her. Only that actions proved how little control he really had. He shouldn't need to torture her to get him to do what he wants. He should just get on with it. Just kill them. That shouldn't require a gun. He should be able to kill them with his mind. He couldn't. That's why he turned to the gun. The man's control was slipping. She had her chance! She could end him. She took the shot.

Jane was in control of herself once again. She could now complete her mission. She managed to drag her way over to the console and open the arms of the Citadel. Her job was done. The Crucible could now function. She could stop a moment and breathe. Of course, that brought the pain to the forefront. It was impossible to block out. It was even harder to move. Hell, she could barely stay conscious as she made her way to Anderson. Things were not looking good for Jane. She may have won the war, but her life was ebbing away.

Jane slumped down beside her old commanding officer. They sat there and watched the final moments of the battle play out before them. The Reapers were dying. The war was over. The organics had won. Earth was safe, for now. There would be other threats, but the Earth was safe for now. They could finally rest.

As they sat there Jane thought of all whom she had lost. Thane, Ashley, Tali, and even Jack. She didn't even like the woman. Yet, she missed her. She missed them all very badly. _This is for you._ She thought as the battle ended. She thought about all those who died down there on Earth. Who were still dying down there. _You can rest in peace now. The universe is safe._ Finally, she thought about Kaidan. She knew that she had promised to being waiting for him. That wasn't going to be happening now. Kaidan was dead and she was alone. She wanted to be with him, but that was impossible. At least in this life that was. Maybe soon she would be joining him. _Kaidan . . ._

All Jane could do was hope that her sacrifice would make everything right. Hopefully, her friends would forgive her for being so weak. Forgive her for not living to see another day. Forgive her for giving up. It was just that she was so tired. She could barely keep her eyes open anymore. If Kaidan was alive he would be screaming at her. Telling her to get up. Ordering her to live! Alas, he wasn't here. Nor would he ever be. Everything was ending. It was time to rest. She was going to die right here, right now, on the citadel. There was nothing that she could do about it.

At least she was not alone. Anderson was by her side. He was in just as tough shape as she was. Perhaps, in even worse shape. Hell, he was dying too. She saw his wounds. They were mortal. Jane was going to lose him. There was nothing that she could do about it. He didn't have this artificial body to prop him up. He needed medical attention even more than she did. Alas, she no longer had the ability to call for help. Her suit was in tatters and her condition was unraveling fast. It was getting hard just to breathe. She could no longer get to her feet. Even if she could do that there was no way that help would make it in time. Anderson was slipping fast. It would all be over soon.

Jane turned her attention back to her condition. It was bad. Real bad. She wondered how she had managed to keep moving for so long. Was it because of her implants? Was it some other reason? She didn't really know. Maybe it didn't matter. For it was all coming to end. The battle was over. She was dying. There was nothing that she could do to change that. Just wait for the inevitable.

She managed to stay awake long enough to say her goodbyes to the Admiral. They talked about Earth, families, and regrets. It seemed that Admiral's biggest regret was that he had no family. No children of his own or a wife that was waiting for him. Neither did she. The only man that she ever loved was gone. With him went the chance to have a family. To be fair, Jane doubted that she would be a good mother. She just made too many mistakes. Anderson disagreed. He told her that he was certain that her and Alenko would make fine parents. That caught her off guard. She didn't think he knew about them. They had done their best to hide the relationship. That way they would not be court martialed. They thought that they had been successful. Clearly, they were wrong. It was merely that the Admiralty was ignoring it. That's all. _Should have known. Oh well, doesn't matter now. Now does it?_ She watched the Admiral die a moment later. She never got to ask him more about it. He was gone and soon she would be too.

It didn't take a medic to tell her how bad it was. She knew. She knew all too well. Jane could feel it. She was dying. She could do no more. Her story was over. Her legend was complete. The intrepid Commander Shepard was about to leave this life. Her mortal body was breaking down. Yet, her legend would live on. It would be told for ages. The first Human Spectre in all of existence. The one who killed the Reapers. The woman who had saved the universe. She would _never_ be forgotten. The hero known as Commander Shepard could _never_ die. For the universe would never let it happen.

Alas, Jane was not so lucky. She was mortal. She _could_ die. She _was_ dying. All she needed to do to confirm that was look at her hands. They were covered in her own blood. The end was nigh. Soon the blackness would take her. Then her story would end. Her friends would move on. They would find hope again and she would be forgotten. Only the legend would remain. The woman who loved, lost, then loved again would be gone. There was nothing that she or anyone else could do about it. Her end was here. _Kaidan, I'm coming to see you._ She thought as the blackness finally took her.

Shepard was down. Her story was finally over. The universe would morn.

* * *

 _ **OK, that is the end of chapter 1. Shepard is now officially down. What will happen next? Go ahead and check out the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2

OK, this is chapter 2 of "Shepherd down." Since both of these chapters were released on the same day there is no point in saying a lot. I am assuming that you enjoy chapter 1 and want to see more. So, I'm going to get out of your way and let you enjoy it!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 2_

Kaidan Alenko woke up to a world of pain. He found it hard just to breathe let alone move. For a second he was disoriented. Then he remembered where he was. On Earth, trying to stop the Reapers. Fighting to hold his beloved again. _Jane . . ._ He tried to sit up in a hurry. Where was she? Was she alright? Did she make it? He needed to get to her! He had to get up now! His struggles only caused more pain. He found that he could barely move. He lacked the strength to do much of anything. _Dammit!_ He thought.

"Over here!" A voice called in the distance. "We have another one!"

A young woman appeared that he didn't recognize. She wore a uniform that identified her as part of the medical core. She had no body armor what-so-ever. Just a bloody and tattered Alliance uniform. It strange and alien to see. How long had it been since he'd seen that? Nowadays even the medics had to wear armor. Why wasn't she? Was there no reason to? He really didn't know. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. Who knows, maybe she hadn't. There had to be a lot of causalities. They knew that going in. This war wouldn't be pretty. Then again few war ever were. It's just this one was extra bloody, that's all.

He tried to speak, but found that he could make was a gurgling noise. It frustrated him to no end. He had to know what was going on! How long had he been out? Is the war over? Did they win? Where was Shepard? Was she alright? Someone had to tell him!

The medic placed her hand on his chest and tried to calm him. "Shh . . . Don't speak. It's alright. Everything is alright. You're safe now. The Reapers are dead. Shepard did it! We're safe! The war is over."

 _Shepard._ He thought. _Shepard did it. Jane actually did it. You're truly amazing. You know that?_ He wanted to ask where she was. If she was alright. Again he found that he couldn't. Only gurgling noises issued from his throat. He was utterly helpless. There was no way for him to find her like this. She was on her own . . . again. How he hated that with a passion. He should have been there with her. Protecting her. Being her shield. That's what he was supposed to do. Not lay down on the job and let her do all the heavy lifting. He failed her again. He wasn't sure how the hell he was going to make it up to her. Assuming that she was alive. That was a big if. She wasn't far from him when the Reaper attacked. The chances were good that she got hurt. If she then she was provably in just as tough shape as he was. Maybe even worse. She could be dying. She could be dead already. He had no way of finding out though. Not like this. Not when he couldn't move or speak. He was cut off from her. Completely and utterly helpless.

"Jane." He somehow managed to croak out before losing consciousness again.

* * *

Kaidan wasn't sure how long he was out or how he ended up here. All he knew was that he was alive and in pain. In more ways than one. He had lost so much. He could not bear to lose her. Only he didn't know where she was or _if_ she was alive. And he had no way of finding out either. He was too weak to ask. He had to lay there and hope that she was alright. There was nothing else to do. That nearly killed him. He had to know what was going on. Not that anyone here would know anything anyway. This was just some field hospital somewhere. These medics would not know. Nor did they have a way to find out. He was stuck.

Sometime later he was moved to a ship for further treatment. Again, he had no idea _which_ ship he was on. It wasn't the Normandy that's for sure. It was Alliance, but beyond that he did not know. There was an entire fleet of ships that he could be on. It was hard to say which one it was. None of these people looked familiar. They _might_ not even know who he was. There was a lot of bodies out there. It was very easy to lose track of people.

Not that it mattered right this second. They were just trying to save the dying. A nobel effort indeed. One that he wished was not necessary. Alas, this was the reality of war. People died. A lot of people died. Too many if you asked him. The losses for humanity were staggering. It had to be difficult to keep with the wounded. Hell, he wasn't even in a proper sickbay. He was in some cargo hold with hundreds of others. Many of these people would not make it. He would just have to lay here and watch them die. Guess he had to make their sacrifice worth it. Assuming that he survived that is.

Alenko really didn't know if he would. He was hurt very badly. He still could barely move. It didn't help that they had barely enough pain meds to go around. Injections were few and hard to come by. Leaving him to experience almost the full brunt of his pain. Not that it mattered much anyway. The thing that hurt him the most wasn't in this room. It was out there, somewhere. Out of his reach, completely and utterly cut off from him. Was his Jane alive? Was she hurt? Where was she? Did she know that he was alive? How could get to her? He couldn't get the answers to any of those questions. Not while he could barely speak.

So he waited and waited. He tried to focus on healing himself. That way he could get up and find her. He had to get stronger! Then maybe he could get some answers from the medical staff. Shepard was famous. Surely, they must know something about what happened to her! They might not know all the details, but it was better than nothing. It had to be! He couldn't take the not knowing for much longer. He had to know her fate. Even if the worst had happened. He had to know. He just had to.

 _Jane, where are you?_

* * *

 _ **OK so that's it for chapter 2. From this point on the chapters will be released on a weekly basis. So, I will see you next Sunday. Alley out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

It's Saturday and I decided to release a chapter a little early. I know that this story is it going to be very popular, but I still want to go ahead and post it anyway. I am just tired of posting about Naruto. Sorry.

I wanted to mention something that I forgot about last week: if you notice I will never, ever refer to Shepherd's hair, eye, or skin color. Nor will I mentioned her hairstyle anything of that nature. This is partly because I don't tend to do that in my writing. But that's not the entire story. I want this Shepard to be your Shepard. Sure, my Shepherd is an awesome black lady with blue eyes and red hair, but yours may not be. You might have chosen a more sensible option. Or you might have chosen an even more insane than I did. Does it really matter. That's the Shepard that I want you to picture in the story. Not mine. No matter how awesome she is. That is also why her name is Jane over what it really was in my game. I went with a default name to help with that ideal. I hope that it has worked.

Let's get onto the chapter!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 3_

Joker hated not being in control. Not that this was something new. It had always been true. Having a bone disease would do that to you. Your life was _never_ your own. You couldn't just go out for a stroll. You _had_ to be careful. You were _never_ truly in control. That's why he liked being a pilot so much. The ship could dance in a way that his body never could. It became an extension of himself. He became powerful in a way that wasn't possible any other way. He was a god in the sky. That was worth something. Now, it had no meaning. He couldn't find any of his friends and comrades. Both Kaidan and the Commander were MIA. Garrius was dead or worse. Joker didn't really know. The Turians had taken possession of him. They were not likely to give him updates on his condition. As for the others, well, they were either in the hands of their people or confirmed dead. There was nothing that he could do about it. Just sit here and wait. Maybe one or two of them will make it back to the ship. He didn't know. That was killing him. And he wasn't injured! Perks of the job. The pilot stays unharmed while his friends die. Real nice bargain if you're an asshole that is. _Okay, so I'm an asshole, but I'm not THAT kind of asshole._ He thought ruefully.

The only one that he had to talk to was Edi. Her body on Earth had been destroyed, but she was still functional. That was something he supposed. It was better than nothing. Besides, he liked her a lot. Maybe even loved her. Assuming that one could ever love an AI. It was stupid he knew, but he couldn't help himself. She was the kind of girl that he needed. The kind that would _never-ever_ judge him for his failings. Not that she understood love or anything like that. Edi was more of a child than a woman right now. She provably didn't even notice his feelings. Why would she? She didn't understand Organics that much just yet. So why would she return his feelings? It just wasn't within her programming. Not yet at least. _Look at me: I'm thinking about sex while my friends are out there alone and helpless. Yup, I'm a real asshole. Edi, you're better off without me._

Joker had some sense left in him. He asked Edi to keep track of their missing comrades. Hopefully, she would get a lead in all the chatter. And there was a lot of it. The losses were staggering. It was going to take them years to recover. Assuming that they ever recovered at all! It was hard to say right now. He just had to wait and see what happened next. Which was worse than when the Quarian fleet died. At least that horror show ended fairly quickly. This one went on and on. It just refused to end. The whole place was burning and he was forced to watch. Joker never felt so useless as he did now.

The Normandy had opened it's crew deck to take on whatever casualties it could. They couldn't hold what the other ships could hold, but anything would help. Their doctor did her best but it wasn't enough. They only had one doctor station on the ship. They were a skeleton crew after all. There just wasn't enough people to help. Most of who were helping weren't even technically medics. They were just soldiers with some medical training. Right now, that meant that they were officially drafted. Until such time that their services were _not_ needed. They helped their one doctor do the best that she could. That was never enough, but it had to do. There was nothing else that she could. Just try to keep going and block out the screams. That was the hardest part of having the wounded aboard. The screams. They were deafening. One couldn't really sleep at night with all that going on. So, Joker just stayed up at his post. It helped a little. Right now that had to do.

It was several hours into his ordeal when he finally got word about the Commander. She was alive, barely. She was on the flagship being tended to. However, she was in critical condition. Chances were good that she wasn't going to make it. There had just been too much damage. That felt like a punch to his gut. He liked his Commander, a lot. He was loyal to her above all others. Even over the whole damm fleet! He didn't know what he would do if she died. He couldn't stop thinking about it. What would happen if Shepard died? The Normandy would _never_ be the same. That's for sure.

Then again it was doubtful that it would be that way anyway. They had just lost too much. The universe had been reshaped by the events of the last three years. They had to deal with it. That was going to be a tall order. They needed her to help them heal. He _needed_ his captain back where she belonged. Joker couldn't take it if he lost her too. She had to live. If for no other reason than to make it up to them. She owed them after dying on them once already. She couldn't die again! _Live dammit!_

Sitting and waiting really sucked. Everything was confused and messed up. Even with Edi's help there was no news for a very long time. He hoped that it was a good thing. They would report if things had taken a turn for the worse. At least he hoped that it was true. After all, no news was good news, right? It meant that the Commander still had a fighting chance. Either that or she was simply lost in the chatter. It was hard to tell. Nothing made sense anymore.

Eventually, Edi found Kaidan. He was being treated on the Destiny being for severe trauma. It wasn't as bad as the Commander, but still serious. It was possible that he wouldn't make it either. Particularly being since he was one of hundred or more that they were trying to treat. The Destiny was overwhelmed. The casualties were too great. They couldn't keep up. Humanity had lost too much in this war. They had been the vanguard in the defense of the universe. They had taken the most casualties. There was a whole lot of nothing that they could do about it. What was done was done. All they could do now was grin and bear it. That and hope that things got better. Really sucky if you asked Joker.

Once Kaidan's condition improved enough Joker managed to arrange a transfer. He did belong on the Normandy, after all. It wasn't right for him to be trapped on the Destiny. He needed to be with friends. Especially at a time like this. He knew how attached Kaidan had become to the Commander. Hell, they had expected the Major to propose! The fools were that badly in love. The only thing stopping them was the war and those annoying regs. Overrated if you asked Joker. Not that anyone did, mind you, but it was crap. They deserved some happiness. Regulations be dammed! The universe owed them one. At least that's what Joker thought. Not that anyone was asking, that is.

Now that it was over all bets were off. The Major _had_ to survive long enough to marry her. They deserved their happily ever-after. Their medal ceremony. Joker intended to make that happen. He would help them even if he had to tear the universe apart to do it. It was only fair. They had saved it in the first place!

The first step was to guide Kaidan home. Tell him about the Commander then go from there. What Kaidan did next was up to him. But as far as Joker was concerned he'd better do it. Or else he was going to kick his ass. Metaphorically, of course. It's not like he could actually defeat a biotic. Not with his bones snapping at inopportune times that is. Joker really wasn't made for combat. That didn't mean that he couldn't ream the Major over the coals. Joker knew that Kaidan adored her. So he better marry her. At least that's what he thought on the matter. Maybe Kaidan disagreed. He didn't really care. It was what the Commander deserved. And after all this she'd earn it. Kaidan better do what was right. Or else he would have a Joker to deal with.

One did not want that to happen.

* * *

 _ **All right that's it for today. I'll see if I feel up to posting something tomorrow or Monday. All depends on what I'm doing tomorrow. See y'all next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

So, it's Sunday and I decided to post the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed visiting it once again.

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 4_

Admiral Hackett had seen war. He knew it's stench all too well. The Earth was soaked in the blood of countless worlds. There was nothing that he could do about it. He had done his best. That was all that he could do. Still, it didn't help him sleep at night. War was _never_ pretty. Nor was it grand. It was vile and disgusting and all around horrible for everyone involved.

He didn't know if he would be seen as a hero or a villain. He had ordered the Second Fleet to sacrifice itself so that the Third and Fifth Fleets could escape. The blood of all those men and women were on his hands. Along with the thousands that fell afterwards. He was responsible for their lives and he had failed them. He would _never_ forget that. Nor would he _ever_ forgive himself either. He had failed them.

Of course, he was also responsible for their victory. He had coordinated the construction of the Crucible and helped orchestrate the retaking of Earth. That had to be worth something. Even if it wasn't much. It was all that he had. Admiral Steven Hackett had driven the enemy off. Earth was now safe.

But at what cost? The death toll was truly staggering. There were literally millions dead or missing. They had no way to find them all. They were all over the globe in every country. Death had rained down upon Earth. And that was without counting the loss of Civilian life. Then the death toll climbed into the billions! It was nothing short of genocide. It would take generations for Earth to recover. Assuming it ever did. The effect that this war had on humanity was still unfolding. There was no way to know just yet.

Now that the fighting was over it was the Admiral's job to coordinate the relief and recovery effort. Which was not going well. The resources of all ships were overtaxed. So the Quarians, the Turians, the Assari, even the Krogans had volunteered to pitch in. Of course, they had their own casualties to deal with. So their efforts were limited. Still, they had some resources to spare. For their losses were significantly less than the Alliance. Then again the Reapers had targeted humans over the other races. Humans had been at the forefront of the fight. This was their home world that the Reapers had torn apart. It made sense that the losses were much higher with the humans than anyone else. It made sense that they would be hurting so badly. It would take years to recover after this. Maybe even generations. It was hard to tell right now.

Hackett requested aid from anyone willing to pitch in. He created a repeating distress call that literally begged anyone to come to Earth to help with the crisis. He hoped that someone was listening and could afford to help. They needed every spare resource, every abled body available. It could help would make a difference. He just hoped that would be an answer. There was no way to know for sure. The Reapers had done damage on a massive scale throughout the galaxy. There was no way to know if anyone was listening or if anyone could help. He hoped that at least Earth's colonies would come to aide. Again he didn't know for sure if they would come in time. It was too hard to tell just yet.

Being in the command post he did not get an account of each solider lost. That would be too difficult. Instead, he got estimates and reports that made him want to scream. No city had been untouched. Most were rubble. There were few survivors. A fact that ate away at him. The Alliance Military had failed humanity on a scale never seen before. They knew of the Reapers. They knew of their threat. Yet, they could do nothing to stop them. They were completely and utterly powerless.

He was able to monitor the process of recovering key areas. Such as the Citadel. Most were dead inside, but there were a few survivors. They were shuttled to their respective fleets in the hope of saving their lives. Their chances were not great, but it was the best that they could do. The Alliance really wasn't equipped to help them now. Not with the flood of human victims overwhelming them. They simply couldn't keep up. Too many had been lost already. Many more would join them. All they could do was try to save as many lives as they could. It wasn't much but it was all that they could do. There was just too many.

Through all this chaos he kept his eyes open for reports regarding key officers. Such as Commander Shepard and Admiral Anderson. When soldiers had breached the Central Chamber they found them. That was when their names finally appeared on the reports. It seemed that Anderson was dead. Shepard was not far behind him. She had lost a lot of blood and her body had been severely damaged. It was likely to go either way. It was hard to tell right now. She was in the hands of the best doctors within the Alliance. However, whether she made it was up to her. There was nothing that he could but wait.

That's what the Admiral did a lot of these days. Wait. He hated it with a passion. He knew of it's importance. He understood that it meant the difference between victory and defeat. That didn't make it any less frustrating. He was still an old solider through and through. He wanted to save lives with his own two hands. Something that was impossible now. An Admiral does not do that. He coordinates and leads the fleet. He must give the orders and wait for others to carry them out. It's part of the job description. It's just happens to be the part that he hated most.

Ironically, since most of the civilian government is either dead or missing he is now also the de facto leader of Earth. A position that he _never_ sought or wanted. One that he planned to give away as soon as it was possible. The Military should _never_ lead for long. Too often the voices of the people got lost if it did. They would have to setup some form of government ASAP. First though they had to just stay alive. That was a tall order indeed.

* * *

 _ **Well that's it for now. I'll see you next time.**_


	5. Chapter 5

So it's Tuesday and I want to post another chapter of "Shepard down." I recently decided that I will post as often as I feel like. I don't think the story will be harmed by frequent posts. I don't expect a lot of traffic anyway. So there's no real worry about flooding the story list. I will, of course, keep to the at least one chapter a week schedule. However, I will add more chapters throughout the week as when I feel up to it. Which includes today's chapter. Let's get on the chapter!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 5_

Kaidan had heard little about the fate of his Commanding Officer. The staff aboard the Destiny simply did not know what happened. Little had been released about her condition or whereabouts. In all this craziness the Destiny did not have the resources to find out for him. Humanity was going through a crisis that never been seen before. They were barely able to keep their heads above water. Besides, Kaidan did not technically have the right to know about her condition. He was not her husband or family member. So, he had been kept out of the loop. No matter how much they wanted to help the fool they couldn't. He wasn't allowed to have that information. He had to accept it for now. Fortunately, he was ready to go back to his ship. They might know something, anything about her fate. The not knowing was killing him!

Joker and the remnants of his crew met him greeted at the shuttle. Their grim faces told him volumes about what was going on. They were at the breaking point. Things must be truly worse than he imagined. And he had been on Earth. He had seen the devastation first hand. He knew the score. Things were bad. Real Bad. They were only going to get worse.

He did find out something about Shepard's condition though. Chakwas filled him in on that. Jane was alive, but just barely. The doctors were doing what they could. That might not be enough though. Her body had received a lot of damage. A lot more than what the body should be able to take. She should be dead. Yet, she hung on. Why Kaidan did not know. He hoped that fighting to see him again. Honestly, it didn't really matter so long as she recovered. He wanted to hold her again. He wanted that more than anything else. _Please, Jane, hang on. Don't die on me!_

Kaidan was officially relieved of duty until further notice. Chakwas held the keys to his reinstatement. It was her word that would allow him to go back to work. It was also her word that could allow him to go see Jane. He had to prove himself healthy enough to do that. Once he could prove that he was on the mend, then Chakwas promised to let him leave the ship. He hoped that she would allow to go soon. All this waiting was killing him. He had to know what was going on with Shepard. The reports did not give him much information at all.

Luckily, Edi was more than happy to help. She volunteered to hack into the flagship and monitor the Commander's condition for him. She refused to give him detailed records but she promised to let him know if something changed. She treated him almost as if he was Shepard's husband or something like that. For that he was grateful. He wasn't married to her. He wasn't technically allowed to have the right to that information. He planned to change that as soon as possible. Kaidan loved her more than words could ever express. He wanted to be the one who took care of her when she was sick or injured. He didn't want to be kept out of the loop like he was now. He wanted to share his life with her. She just needed to make it out of this. Then they could get married. She just had to get better! She just had to get better.

The hours turned into days but still there was no word. Her condition did not improve. Nor did it get worse. She just hung on in that state day after day. It seemed that she was as stubborn as always. She simply refused to die. It gave him hope. That was all that he lived on these days. There was nothing else to do until Chakwas had agreed to let him see her.

After his third day back he was finally cleared to leave the ship. It took another day of finagling for Chakwas to get him access to her. The doctors on the flagship were not keen on letting her having visitors. It made sense but it was frustrating! He needed to see her. He had to know what the hell was going on! This was the woman who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He had to be there for her. It was the least he could do. He had failed her. He had to make it up to her somehow. Hopefully he could find a way.

When Kaidan arrive he finally got a chance to see for himself how bad it was. Shepard was connected to more machines than he thought was possible. They did everything for her. They breathed for her, kept her heart beating, and even gave her blood. She was on full life support. It ripped him in two to see her like this. He had failed her when she needed him most. He should have been there. He should have helped. She shouldn't have had to do this alone. Yet, that is exactly what she had to do. And it sickened him. He was supposed to be her shield, her guardian. It was what he was best at. Yet, he had failed her at the worst possible time. She had been left to fight alone. This was the result. Nothing that he could do would ever change that. The guilt threatened to destroy him. In his mind this was all his fault.

He didn't know how long he was sitting there before a doctor came in. The woman respectfully kept quiet as she worked. She knew that he didn't want to talk. She just did what she had to do then retreated. Before she left she stopped and tried to comfort him. "We're doing the best that we can for them. They're stable and that means a lot right now. It still could go either way, but it is a good sign. We're not giving up on either of them. So, please don't give up."

Kaidan gave the woman a puzzled look. "Them? What are you talking about?"

"Oh! Sorry. I thought you knew." She scratched her head. "Commander Shepard is pregnant. Just a few weeks along, but she is definitely pregnant. No doubting that. The scans don't lie. I just figured you knew. Sorry."

He looked back at the woman he loved. He couldn't believe what he heard. Jane was pregnant! It should have brought him joy but it only deepened his sorrow. Now there was one more person to worry about. He was going to be a father. Assuming that they made it that was. There was no guarantee that they would. He could lose them both. The thought tore at his heart.

"No, I didn't. She didn't tell me. Maybe she didn't even know. Gotta be it. No way she would have gone into battle otherwise." He repeated to himself. "I'm going to be a father."

The words didn't seem right. With everything going on he wasn't ready for this. Not that it mattered. The baby was on it's way. He had to protect it. Along with it's mother. They couldn't die on him. They had to hold on. They had to be a family once again. He couldn't be left alone again.

She paused for a moment before leaving. "I know that this is not a good time, but there is something that you should know."

He locked his eyes on the woman who started to chafe under his glare. "Go on."

"It's about the baby." She shifted her weight uncomfortably. "There is a good chance that the Commander will have a miscarriage. She's suffered severe trauma and often the body miscarries to save itself in a situation like this. We're doing our best to prevent that, but there may be nothing that we can do. Even if the Commander makes the baby may still be lost. I'm sorry."

He looked back at the woman he loved. Sorrow almost overtook him. Still, he needed to know. He needed to be prepared for the worst. He was glad that the doctor had told him. "I understand. Thank you." He said quietly before she left him in peace.

* * *

 _ **Well that's it for now. I'll see you next time! Alley out.**_


	6. Chapter 6

All right it's another day and time for another chapter. As I said before I will be posting throughout the week as I feel like it. Whether I post tomorrow or not I don't know. I'll see how I feel. I should be posting on Sunday regardless but I wanted to add an extra chapter now. Let's get on to it!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 6_

Kaidan didn't come back for a really long time. Not that Joker really expected him to. He was off trying to deal with the Commander's condition. That couldn't be easy. Joker had seen the her medical records. It wasn't good. There was a good chance that she was going to die. Either that or lose that baby of hers. Either would destroy his friend. Kaidan always cared about others over his own wellbeing. And he prioritized family over almost everything else. This had to be killing him. He had endured so much grief recently that Joker was afraid that one more loss would destroy him. Kaidan would be consumed. That could not happen. They had to survive for his sake.

Fortunately, Joker did not have to worry about that. After a few days her vitals had improved. Now her condition was changed to guarded. Last night she even started breathing on her own. This morning they had turned off the life support system. She didn't need it anymore. She was regulating her own systems. A huge relief to anyone who called Shepard a friend. She was not out of danger yet, but it was a huge improvement. It proved that Shepard was a fighter through and through. She could do the impossible. Like keep that baby of hers. It should have died. Yet, it was starting to thrive again. A testament to the vitality of the universe's greatest solider. Kaidan had to be elated. His family was on the mend. Surely, that meant the world to him. The man was practically born to a father. It seemed that this chance had not passed him by.

It was still bad down on Earth, but at least the situation had stabilized for now. Things were far more in control. The wounded had all been removed from the Normandy. The ship did not have the resources to care for them properly. Now that the initial recovery effort had ended they gave up that role. There were countless field hospitals and ships helping out now. Including ships from other systems. They had taken the strain off the Military. It wasn't much, but it had made things better. Joker had started being able to sleep better at night. Well, maybe only a little better. Didn't matter. He could manage. He had gotten off easy. Couldn't really complain. He hadn't been killed by a Reaper. That had to be something.

Now began the rebuilding. A giant task to be sure. One that would take years to accomplish. They could definitely use Commander Shepard's help on this. She had become a symbol of hope. They couldn't lose her now. Joker prayed that she made it. If she didn't then they were all in trouble. It was why the Alliance poured so much of their resources into her. They didn't have much to spare, but they used what they could. She had to live. They needed her now more than ever. Plus, they owed her a debt that could _never_ be repaid. If anyone deserved to survive this hell then it was her and her baby. They had earned it!

Joker wondered how she would react to finding out that she was pregnant. Somehow he doubted that she knew a dammed thing about it before. If she had . . . Well, now that he thought about it Joker realized that it wouldn't have changed a thing. She was Commander Shepard and the stakes were too high. They had to win no matter what. One unborn child wouldn't have stopped her. It would have caused her pain, but it wouldn't have stopped her. For if she didn't fight then her child would have no chance anyway. So, in other words she was dammed either way. So, she would have chosen the route offered her child the best chance for survival. Which just happened to be straight through a battlefield. It was crazy, but it was true. She would have fought regardless. At least they survived the battle. It had to be worth something.

Joker tried to keep himself busy. He volunteered the ship to run cargo drops on the surface. He helped locate and evacuate survivors. He literally did anything to keep himself occupied. For it had to be better than doing nothing. It's what the Commander would have done. Help where she could. It made sense that he do that too. Edi agreed. She contributed nearly 90 percent of her resources in his recover effort. She found more people than he ever imagined possible. Once the number of live people dropped off she began coming up with strategies to rebuild. She didn't need to do that, but she did it anyway. Maybe it was her way of keeping busy. If AIs cared about things like that. Joker didn't really know. Maybe it didn't matter. If it saved a few lives then it was worth it.

He hadn't heard from Hackett very much during the last couple of weeks. Then again the man had a lot on his plate. He was the de facto leader of Earth and all the Armed Forces. That was no small task. It made sense that the man had barely said a word to the crew of the Normandy. He was just too busy trying to put things back together again. Hackett had called once to offer his appreciation of their efforts. He even said that without the sacrifices of the Normandy and it's crew they would have never won. Hackett called them all heroes then relayed his hope that their Commander would pull through. That was it. Nothing more. There was only radio silence since then. It was kind of disquieting after everything that happened. Joker had become accustomed to being in thick of it and to Hackett's constant hails. That was all gone now. It helped keep him off balance.

At least Edi had managed to keep her eye out for the other crew members. Most were being treated by their respective worlds. Only Tali and Jack had not made it. The rest somehow managed to hang on. A fact that would not help the Commander that much. She hated losing people under her command. It was part of what made her an excellent commander. It also made her a sore loser. Someone was going to have to break it to her. Assuming that she ever woke up. She was still in a medically induced coma and wouldn't be brought out of it for a while. She needed more time to rest and recover. They would have to wait and see what happens next.

That sucked more than anything else.

* * *

 _ **All right, that's it for now. See you next time!**_


	7. Chapter 7

All right it is another day and time for a another chapter. I don't have a lot to say, I did want to mention something. Do you original concept of this chapter was a little different. I originally thought of the room that she was in like the rooms in Huerta Memorial. It's still wasn't technically there, but I thought of the room like that. I have since changed that idea. As you'll see in this chapter. I think the final version of her hospital room makes a lot more sense. I hope you agree. Let's get on to the chapter!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 7_

Kaidan Alenko never left Jane from the moment he arrived at her beside. All attempts to get him to leave failed. It became clear that nothing short of an order from Hackett himself would drive the man away. In the end, the doctors ended up just working around him. He wasn't hurting anyone or making a big fuss. He was just sat there and waited. It was kind of sweet, actually. So they ended up tolerating his behavior. It was a lot easier than trying to convince the biotic to leave. The man wasn't going to move. He was dedicated to staying by her side.

Since the fool wouldn't leave they decided to continue his treatment here. Alenko wasn't fully recovered. He should be resting. Not that he cared much about his physical wellbeing. He was far too concerned with the Commander and their baby. They ended up reminding the fool to eat and sleep. He initially waved them off but was convinced to listen after a while. They had to explain to him that he was no good to his family like this. He had to take care of himself. That way he could take care of them. The staff were relieved that he finally saw things their way. That he agreed to eat and sleep and use the restrooms. That was getting worrisome. How long could the fool hold his badder? The staff didn't really want to know.

The only downside was that Kaidan Alenko refused to the leaved the room. He was too worried about his girlfriend to be away for long. Luckily, it was their only private room in the ship. So there was bathroom facilities available within. It was designed for Admirals or dignitaries to use. Not foolish young Commanders. So there was room for a spare cot that they managed to procure. It was the only way the fool would lie down. He refused to let her out of his sight. Fortunately, there wasn't anyone else in this room. They could humor him. Shepard had been kept apart from the others. It was easier that way. Less chances for a mistake. Hackett had made it clear: Shepard could not die!

There was a good chance that someone would take advantage of her condition and try to kill her. It was another reason why she was here: It was designed to be easy to defend. It came equipped with a spot for a guard at the door, special intruder suppression systems, and with a completely isolated medical systems and power source. One would have be smart to get through without permission. Hackett had been quite clear: No one was to have access to her without prior approval. Yet, Alenko had barged in and made himself at home. It was odd to be sure. One would expect the fool to be arrested! Since he wasn't then one had to assume that he had authorization. That authorization had to come from the top itself. No one else could get him access.

It was a miracle that the Major had been allowed access all. He had no legal right to be there. They were not married and he wasn't family. Normally, he would be denied access. Yet he was allowed to stay by her side indefinitely. Admiral Hackett must have known about their relationship. It was the only thing that made sense. Why else would he be allowed to be here? Why else would he be treated like family?

This was something that should put the two in irons. He was her subordinate, after all. It was not supposed to be allowed. Regulations made that quite clear. Yet, not only did Hackett choose to ignore their fraternization he even allowed Alenko's vigil. It seemed that the rules didn't apply to these two. They were getting a free pass. Maybe he was right. The universe did owe them one. Maybe that's why he let this slide. The staff didn't really know. Maybe it didn't matter. Everyone owed them for what they've done. They were heroes. They had stopped the Reapers. They deserved a little happiness. At least that's what the staff thought.

Besides, it was hard not to feel for the fool. He was one of the most dedicated men that they had ever seen. He was loyal to a fault and that was endearing. Alenko quickly became the focus of their discussions. He was like a white knight or something. It was obvious to see how broken up he was. Seeing her like this was killing him. He simply refused to leave her side. Not that they could make him. It just didn't feel right.

When she started to breathe on her own the whole ship wouldn't stop talking about it. Shepard was going to live! She was going to make it. She was going to marry the fool who stood guard. At least that's what people said anyway. That part remained to be seen. The staff knew that it still could go the other way. She was still very weak. This all could end in tragedy. That was a very real possibility. The Commander was not out of the woods just yet. Only time would tell if she would make it.

For the next week they kept Shepard in a coma. It was a risk to sedate her, but it was far worse to wake her up. The pain would kill her. They couldn't risk waking her up just yet. They had to keep her under. Yet, doing so was a great risk to the child. Drugs could harm the child. While waking her up would surely kill them. They were dammed either way. At least with Shepard in a coma they had a chance. It was better than nothing.

More than anything else they feared losing that child. It had become a symbol of hope. If it could survive then maybe Earth would too. It had become a symbol of rebirth. A new Earth rising from the Ashes. A world where children do not have to fear the Reapers. It wasn't fair to put that all on one fetus but they couldn't help themselves. They just wanted it to live!

Of course, the staff told Alenko none of this. It didn't seem right to bother him. Besides, he wasn't really interested in talking anyway. He just sat there all day watching over her and waiting. It was painful to say the least. It was provably even more painful than watching the Commander and her child struggle. He was just hopelessly lost and they couldn't help him.

They hadn't even told him the sex of the baby. It seemed cruel to do tell him right now. Not when he could lose it so easily. The staff knew, of course. The scans told them right away. It was girl. A beautiful little girl. One that might have no future. It wasn't right to tell him now. It was better to wait until Shepard woke up and the danger was past. It would be cruel to tell him now.

Although the crew all knew. They had even come up with a name for it: Hope. It was stupid naming the kid. They weren't her parents, but they couldn't help it. Hope had become more than just a baby to them. She had become their defiance. Their hope for a better tomorrow. She may never actually be called by that name, but she would always be Hope to them. Always be a member of this crew.

That had to be worth something.

* * *

 _ **So that's it for today. I'll see if I feel like posting another chapter tomorrow. If not, see you S** **und** **ay!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, it's another day and time for another chapter! I don't have a lot to say again, but I do want to mention one thing: I have really enjoyed this break from Naruto. While I am happy to go back and finish the "Will of Fire" I am so happy that this is not the "Will of Fire." What a big story for so long. It's great to do something else. Even if that thing is not very popular. I do appreciate any and all of you who do you read the story. Even if the numbers are not for the "Will of Fire." Well, enough talking, let's get on the chapter!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 8_

Jane Shepard woke to find herself in a strange hospital bed. For a moment confusion and fear overtook her then she saw him. Kaidan was there. Right by her side. He immediately tried to calm her. He told her that everything was going to be alright. That everything was fine. She was safe. Then he reminded her that he was here. Jane didn't fully understand what he was saying, but it didn't matter. She understood it's meaning. She was safe. She could relax a little. There was no danger.

Slowly, she became more and more aware of her surroundings. As she did that she realized just how much time had passed. Kaidan looked haggard and he hadn't bothered to shave. Nor had he bothered to do much of any other personal grooming. It wasn't exactly sexy, but it was sweet. It spoke volumes about how much he loved her. Hell, his wounds hadn't even fully healed. Even she could see that. He should be resting and healing. Yet, he clearly was not. The idiot couldn't help himself. He was just that worried.

As she became more lucent she realized that something was off. She couldn't place what it was though. It was strange and new. It was something that the drugs and her injuries couldn't explain. Her body just felt weird. Like there was a huge drain somewhere. Only she had no idea what the hell doing it. Something was wrong. Something that he wasn't telling her. Kaidan knew. She could see that on his face. The fool couldn't hide much from her. He was worried. He knew something. Jane wanted to demand answers from him. Alas, she lacked the strength to do so. She had to sit back and focus on getting better. That way she could ring answers out of him. She just needed to get stronger.

She also noticed that the doctors acted funnier than usual around her. Like there was some secret that they all knew. It was infuriating! _Just tell me already!_ They spent an awful lot of time fusing her abdomen. She couldn't count the number of times they took readings from it. It was bizarre and terrifying. It made her think that something was very wrong. Yet no one thought to tell her why. Hell, even Kaidan was pretty darned obsessed with her belly. She caught more than one stare aimed at her abdomen. It was like he was worried about it or something. Why she did not know. That pissed her off a lot.

As soon as she could speak Jane demanded answers. "Alright, out with it. What's wrong with my abdomen? Why do you keep looking at it Kaidan?" She demanded. "Is there that I should know? Tell me!"

He was caught of guard for a second. "Yes, well . . . You see . . . You're . . . kinda . . . Pregnant."

 _Pregnant? What the hell is going on?_ She thought. "Pregnant? Kaidan, what are you talking about?"

He took her hand in his. "The doctors discovered it not long after you were brought here." He choked up as he spoke. "You were hurt so badly. It shouldn't have survived. Then again neither should you. You should have _died_." He stopped for moment as choked down a sob. "You didn't and for that I'm so happy. I couldn't bear to lose you, _both_ of you. I'm so glad that you're still with me." He swallowed hard. "But we could still lose our child. It's hard to say right now. The chances of a miscarriage were extremely high. Your body could still terminate the pregnancy. If that happens then there would be nothing that the doctors could do. We would lose _our baby_. I'm just worried that's all."

It was a lot to take in. Not only was she pregnant, but there was a good chance that she'd lose the baby. Not the best way for one to wake up. Then again she should be grateful that she woke up at all. It was miracle in itself. She fully expected to die that day on the Citadel. She knew the score. One didn't walk away from injuries like that. She should have died. It was a good thing that she didn't. For her child would have died with her. Something that would have killed Kaidan.

"Kaidan, I . . ."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Really, I am. Just focus on healing and keeping our little one alive. That's all that matters right now. The rest can wait. You just need to rest."

She flashed him a brave smile. "Alright."

He kissed her. "Good. Now, please get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

A part of Jane wanted to argue, but she found that she couldn't. Sleep already demanded that she listen to it's call. It made sense, but it irritated her. She wanted out of this bed. She had so many more questions. She wanted to know how much time had passed. Who was still alive. Had she actually succeeded in stopping the Reapers? She didn't know. She also wanted to know what the hell they were going to do about this baby! It was all too overwhelming for her right now. Kaidan was right. She had to wait. She had to rest. There was no other choice. Her body needed sleep. That didn't mean that she had to like it.

"Alright. I surrender, _Major_. I'll sleep." She gave him a mischievous grin. "So long as you shave that is. Ick, I have beard in my mouth!"

"Aye, Aye ma'am!"

Now she knew for sure that he was making fun of her. That was painfully obvious. It annoyed her how lightly he was taking her. Alas, she didn't have the energy to fight with him right now. So instead she just continued as if he was being serious with her. Maybe he'd listen that way. She didn't know for sure but it was worth a try. The fool really was really worrying her. _At least he's joking around now. That's something . . ._

"And you better see to those injuries before I wake up. You look horrible!"

"Speak for yourself, _Commander_."

"Idiot." She said before finally falling asleep once again.

* * *

 _ **Well that's it for now. I'll see you tomorrow!**_


	9. Chapter 9

So this is my usual Sunday chapter. I do want to mention one issue: The ranks in this story are a bit messed up. I don't fully understand the rank system that they use in Mass Effect. I was unaware of a page that lists the ranks in Mass Effect. So, I went with the US military as a model. It wasn't a 100 percent accurate, but I thought that it would be useful. After discovering a wiki page that explains the ranks I realize that it wasn't. The mass of fact wiki page includes a listing of the ranks. If you want to find it search for "Systems Alliance: Military Ranks." The reason why I mentioning this is because this chapter is the first that includes this issue. I thought about correcting it however I decided against it. It just worked out better for the story as is.

I hope that this is not too jarring. Please understand that I am using a US military standard for ranks. Which would place Kaidan under Shepard in rank. That is not actually correct. In the Mass Effect universe a major is above a commander. However in this story it is the other way around. For more information on that, please search for "U.S. Military Ranks." That should help out.

All right I've talk for long enough on the subject. Let's get onto the chapter!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 9_

Admiral Hackett really hated being one of the last few leaders that the Earth had left. It wasn't what he signed up for years ago. Sure, he wanted to serve and protect humanity. That was true. However, he did not want to rule the world! That was not in his job description. If it was then he would have provably turned down the promotion years ago. He was solider, not a politician. This was not what he wanted to do.

Dealing with this mess was draining him. It was just one unending stream of bad news. From reports of the civilian devastation to dramas such as the one unfolding just a short distance away. It was all bad. Somehow he had to manage it all and start the healing process. All while maintaining his duties as the de facto leader of the Alliance Military. A job that he did not sign up for either. Alas, the leadership was all pretty much blown away. So he was it. How he hated that.

He didn't know how to keep this up. Somewhere -somehow this was all going to come crashing down. Admiral Hackett wasn't built to do this job. It was too much for him. It was too much for any one person! This had to changed as soon as possible. He had to get things working well enough to cede control back to the people. The Earth should be lead by civilians - not one Admiral. This couldn't continue indefinitely. He was in real danger of burning out. It seemed that the crisis never really ended - even after the bastards were gone.

The casualty reports were still coming in. Right now the death toll stood around four hundred million for the military with an extra two and half billion civilians gone. That was was just for the death toll within the Sol System. It climbed even higher if you added in the colonies into it. Humanity's population had dropped dramatically over night. Never in the history of the human race had there been such a loss. It was truly apocalyptic. One that would generations to overcome. Assuming that they ever did. It was hard to say right now. Humanity could easily turn on itself.

For there was another crisis on his hands. There wasn't enough food or shelter for the survivors. Food production had ground to a halt during the long months of the Reaper Invasion. For some they were about to face a long hard winter with nothing but the clothes on their back. There was a real risk of starvation and chaos down there. Some were going to have to be evacuated. Hackett had already made arrangements for some to be sent to other worlds that were in better shape. Some races weren't hit as hard as humanity. They could help for the time being. Take the pressure off of those who remained. Hopefully their chances would be better outside Earth. They may not want to go, but it was quickly looking like they would have to. Otherwise they would be facing starvation and death. At least this way they had a chance.

Hackett might have his hands full, but he was still concerned about his men. He was still the de facto leader of the Military. His people mattered. Their behavior and wellbeing was still his chief concern. He made a point to keep tabs on certain key officers. Such as Commander Shepard and her crew. She was transferred to his ship immediately after being discovered on the citadel. She could have been sent anywhere but he ordered her to be brought here. For he trusted no one else for her care. Nowhere was secure enough to protect her. She had to remain here for now. It was her best shot at recovery.

He had read the reports on her condition: It was not good. She had received just too much damage. They were uncertain of her survival. It could easily go either way. A fact that brought more sorrow into his life. He liked Shepard. She was a good and loyal solider. She was honorable and courageous. She had the makings of a great leader. The fact was that they couldn't have made it without her. Even if she wasn't exactly the model officer. Humanity needed her alive. Hell, Hackett needed her alive. He had ideas of how she could help humanity recover. They would only work if she survived. Shepard was still needed. She couldn't die just yet.

Hackett heard rumors of Shepard and Alenko having an inappropriate relationship. It seemed that they were sleeping together. They couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. If it had been any other time then he would have drummed the fools out of the service. Made a example of them. That way no one else tried it. Right now it seemed pointless. Who cares about protocol when everything is dying around you? Shepard deserved a little happiness even if it was against the rules. Besides, she had done worse than this. Why pester her now? She could fuck whoever she liked as far as the Admiral was concerned. It was none of his business. He had a war to win. So he pretended not to know a thing about it. He let them carry on. So long as they didn't screw things up he was happy to ignore it.

Now he realized that was an error. The fools couldn't keep that up forever. They were going to screw up sometime. He just wished that it wasn't so big! The Commander was pregnant. The medical file stated that quite clearly. He didn't need to check the child's DNA to know who the father was. They had screwed big time.

They provably didn't even know. It was early on in the pregnancy. It is possible for a woman not to know at that stage. She shouldn't have been in battle while carrying a child. It was too risky. It could have been very easily harmed or killed. The battlefield was no place for a child. If he had known then he would serious doubts about putting that woman on the battlefield. He might have pulled her from the mission. Which would have screwed them all. After all, it was Shepard who stopped the Reapers. Without her they would all be dead. He would have provably had to condemn the damm thing to death. For the life of one child was not worth that of the universe. He was glad that he didn't have to make that decision.

Still, he couldn't help but be a little angry at them. They had allowed their personal life to overtake their duty. That was unacceptable. It was not the time for love making. It was the time for war! Sure, he knew all about what happens to soldiers during wars. He knew how desperation and fear make them stupid. They tend to do things that they would normally _never_ do. Like carry on a relationship between commanding officer and subordinate. It was just another consequence of war. That didn't mean that he liked it. He was disappointed in them. They should have behaved better than this.

That didn't mean that he wasn't sympathetic. The woman had saved them all. Now she was fighting for the life of herself and her unborn child. A child conceived during the darkest of days. It was hard not to get caught up in it. To root for the family. It was compelling that was for sure. If Hackett wasn't her superior then he would be openly cheering her on. Alas, he was her superior and he couldn't openly support this relationship. Not at least how it stood. So he watched from a distance. Rooted for her in secret. Prayed that she would make it.

Despite all odds not only did she manage to wake up but she kept the baby too. Shepard was truly extraordinary. No one else could have accomplished that. Not with injuries like that. The odds were not in her favor. Then again they never were. Yet somehow she managed to make it. The woman was a force of nature! Her baby too. Little baby Hope was going to be amazing. Hackett was certain of it. Then again she was Jane's daughter. She had no other choice.

Hackett hoped that the family would not be pulled apart. They had gone through so much. It seemed cruel to do it at this point. He was going to have to deal with them soon, but he was going to wait a little longer. It didn't seem right to rip her a new one right now. He'd wait until she was stronger. Then he'd get her. Afterwards, he'd promote her. She did save the universe after all. He couldn't honestly put her in irons. Not for falling in love at least. He just wished that she had picked a more appropriate partner. Like one who wasn't her subordinate. That would have made his headache considerably better. Alas, things never worked like that with Commander Jane Shepard. There were _always_ complications. That would never change. Even with the Reapers were gone. She just couldn't help herself. She had to cause trouble.

Hackett sighed. There wasn't a lot that he could do about the woman. They needed her. Now more than ever. He needed her to help fix things. This was a fine mess they were all stuck in. They would need everyone on deck to clean it up. Shepard could inspire the masses in these hard times. That was worth a lot right now. Shepard and that baby had to recover. It's what the people needed: A new life and new hope.

He just hoped that he didn't have to tell his people about their deaths. That would only add to their sorrow. That was the last thing that he wanted.

* * *

 _ **All right, this is my chapter for the week. The rest of the week will be posting as I feel like it. Don't know if there will be seven chapters this week, but there might be. See you all then!**_


	10. Chapter 10

All right, it's another day. Time for another chapter. I don't have a lot to say today so I'm going to be brief. The thing about the ranks still apply. You will see the effect more so this chapter than the last one. However, I think he was still enjoyable evening with that error. I hope that you pardon my foolishness. Let's get onto the chapter!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 10_

An irritable Shepard was one thing, but an irritable-pregnant-and-trapped Shepard was a nightmare. She was impossible! Nothing made her happy. Not that Kaidan didn't try. He pulled out all the stops. Yet nothing worked. He was at wits end! At first, she demanded that they get married. Something that he wanted to do anyway. Next, she went on about how he only wanted to marry her out of obligation! Which was completely untrue. Of course, he wanted to marry her. The baby had nothing to do with it. It just accelerated the timetable a bit. That's all. He planned to ask _after_ they retook Earth. He was thinking maybe in a couple of months once things settled down. Then he'd ask her. That didn't seem right anymore. He tried to convince her of this, but she refused to believe him. She kept going on about how she was going to raise their child on her own. Which was ridiculous. There was no way that Kaidan was going to abandon either of them. He wasn't that kind of man. She should have known that by now! He loved her but he was getting frustrated. Why wouldn't she believe him?

On top of that, for last two days now Jane kept trying to escape her room. She had tried cajoling, begging, and bribing to get out. When that failed she went for the good old fashion sneak out the door routine. Like that was going to work! He was going to notice that. Okay, so he didn't notice a few times, but he had an excuse: He was exhausted. He had recently been seriously hurt in all. So he might have nodded off during an conversation or two. She shouldn't have taken advantage of it. Jane knew better. She was here for a reason. Nobody was going to let her out before she was ready. Not Kaidan, not the doctors, or the guard posted outside. No one was going to let her out. She had to stop trying! Where was she going to go? This was a ship after all. The only thing outside was space. She wasn't going to go there now was she? It just didn't make any sense.

He wasn't sure if it was her situation, the drugs, or the pregnancy that was making her so crazy. Maybe it was a combination of all three. He didn't know. What he did know was that she was making his life a living hell. She had to stop! Not that she was going to, but it would be real nice. It would give him a break. To be honest, Kaidan wasn't sure how he was going to make it through nine months. The stress was already starting to get to him. This was only month two.

At least the woman had finally agreed to marry him. It took forever to get her to say yes. She refused to believe that he _actually_ wanted to marry her. That there was no sense of moral obligation tied up in the offer. He just wanted to be with her and their child. That kept her from saying yes. Even though that's exactly what she wanted. Which was frustrating to say the least. Since it was a genuine offer. He wanted to marry her. True, the timing sucked and it wasn't as romantic as he wanted it to be. That didn't make it dishonest. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. Where was the problem?

Jane was doing so well that the doctors agreed to allow her to go back to the Normandy. She no longer needed their services. Once the appropriate paperwork was filed and the transfer approved she would be free to go. They could leave. A true miracle in itself. She would be on restricted duty, but she would be allowed to leave. Something that everyone wanted very badly. Jane was a horrible patient. One that most doctors couldn't handle. They would be glad to send back to Chakwas. That way she will have to deal with her. It will make things a lot easier for them. He was sure that they would glad to see her go. Not that he blamed them. Shepard was a notorious pain in the ass when it came to taking it easy. It just wasn't in her vocabulary. It was miracle that they had gotten her to stay put for as long as they had. That couldn't last for much longer. She had to get out of here soon or else . . .

A day before she was to be released they received a visit from Admiral Hackett himself. He looked exhausted and more than a little irritated. Which did not bode well. Hackett was not a person that you pissed off. At least if you wanted to have a career that is. The man could imitate anyone - even the bravest Turian. He was a force of nature. A true legend. It was terrifying to caught in his disapproving gaze. It made you want to run away. Not that it that would help. He would find them anyway. Then it would be so much worse. They might as well take their lumps now. It would be a lot easier and less painful.

"What am I going to do with you two?" He asked rhetorically before turning on Jane. "Not only did you fraternize with your subordinate but you end up with his child! Up till now I've been willing to ignore your activities. Turn a blind eye to it. I can't do that anymore. That much is clear. We have to put an end to this immediately."

This was _not_ good. This was _so_ not good. Hackett was infuriated! They were so screwed.

"Commander Shepard." She paled. "If you were _anyone_ else I would have you drummed out of the service. Make a fine example of you." He shot a pointed look at Kaidan. "As I would of you, Major Alenko. It is not acceptable to carry on this kind of relationship. To allow it to cloud one's judgement."

Jane interrupted. "I never allowed that to happen!"

His eyes snapped back to her. "That is other reason _why_ you are not in custody, _Commander_. I know that you have _always_ done _your_ duty. There was no one else more dedicated to stopping the Reapers as you were. You never allowed your personal feelings to cloud your judgement. If you had then we would be having a very different discussion."

"Yes sir." She responded quickly.

"I am disappointed with the two of you. I expected far better than this. Know that you are officially on report."

"Yes sir!" They said together.

Hackett relaxed a little and sighed. "Still, what am I going to do with you?" He crossed his arms. "Shepard you can't keep bedding your subordinate. It has to stop. It is wildly inappropriate." He gestured towards her stomach. "Yet, you've clearly made that impossible." He sighed again. "I'm not going to deprive that child of it's father. There's enough of that going on right now as is. I refuse to add to it." Hackett leaned back against the wall then carried on for effect.. "What to do. What to do . . ."

Hackett had already made up his mind _before_ coming to see them. They knew that all too well. He was not the kind of man that acted on a whim. He was always ten steps ahead of everyone else. No, this was all for show. To really hit home how he felt about the situation. It was also to remind them that they were at his mercy. He could really stick it to him. He wasn't, but he could if he wanted to. They knew that this was all an act. Still, it wasn't wise to stop him. Best to just let him rant. It was better that way.

"Suppose that I have no choice: Major Alenko."

Kaidan flew to attention. "Sir!"

"You will be advanced one step in rank to Lieutenant Colonel. That should eliminate our problem."

He saluted. "Thank you, sir!"

Hackett shook his head. "Don't thank me just yet." He turned his attention towards Jane. "Commander Shepard."

"Sir!" Jane called out.

"In recognition for your efforts in stopping the Reapers you will given the medal of honor _again_. Along with the Assari Medal of Freedom and the Turian Right of Citizenship. Something that has never been given to member of another military before. You are now an honorary Turian. Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir!"

"These are honors never given to humans before. You should be proud." He paused for effect once more. This was the most important part. The real reason why he was here. "There is one more thing. I selected a a replacement for Councilor Udina. I would like you to take his place."

Jane looked as if she had been kicked in the stomach. "Sir?"

* * *

 _ **All right, that's it for today. I'll see you next time. See ya!**_


	11. Chapter 11

All right it's another day and time for another chapter. I have to say I like this chapter a lot. It was a lot of fun to reread it and edit it. I don't know why but writing a argument between lovers is just fun. Enjoy!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 11_

"At least the Admiral Have you a week to decide." Alenko repeated the for the millionth time.

Shepard was getting so tired of hearing that line. She had no idea _why_ he kept saying it. She shook her head. "That was _only_ for show. I don't have a choice, Kaidan. Hackett wants me to _do_ this. Either I do what he wants _or else_. Trust me. You don't want to know what that is."

"That's not what he said at all."

They were finally returning home to the Normandy. It should have been a relief, but right now it wasn't. Shepard had been offered a position on the council. Which would end her time on the ship once and for all. She understood why but that didn't mean that she liked it. Jane knew that she couldn't stay in active duty with a baby on the way. Serving aboard a ship would be out of the question. It was too dangerous. Even if she never went into combat. The child could easily get hurt or killed. She had to take a desk job for a while. That much she had accepted. There was no changing that. Children did not belong in harms way. She had to go.

Jane had been thinking about taking a position on Earth. That way she could do stay 'safe' while staying active. It wouldn't have been ideal. It would have been as boring as hell, but it would have worked. At least until the baby was born. Then she would figure out her next step. That plan was out of the question now. Hackett had made it quite clear. She would stuck on the council until she could find a way out of it. Who knows how long that would be! Things were pretty crazy right now. It might take years before someone else was available to take her position. Which was great for raising children, but horrible for her. She thrived on action. Doing nothing would drive her crazy!

Shepard shook her head. She didn't understand why he _still_ wasn't getting it. "Doesn't matter what he said! _I don't have a choice._ I _have_ to do this. If I don't then Hackett is going to nail my ass to a wall. Trust me: He'll do it. I don't have a choice."

Kaidan shook his head. "You shouldn't think like that. Serving on the council is an _honor_. It's quite an achievement. You should be proud . . ."

She cut him off. "An honor? _Yes_. Something that I want? _No._ Kaidan, I'm going to be buried alive!"

He teased her. "At least you'll be close to home."

Clearly, he wasn't taking her seriously. The fool even kissed her for effect. It was obvious that nothing had gotten through to him. This was a nightmare: Hackett was sentencing her to Bureaucratic Hell with no possibility of parole. It was worse than almost any other punishment that she could think of. Spending all day arguing with stupid people was not her idea of fun. She was supposed to be happy about this? Was he out of his mind? She wondered if he really wanted the job and just wasn't telling her. _The job's yours if you want it Kaidan. I'll give it gladly to you. Let me go on the dangerous missions while you stay home._

Kaidan was right about something though: It would be good to be close to home. This job would ensure that they didn't have to leave the system. The Citadel was still in the Sol system. So far, no one had found a way to move it back to where it came from. Hell, no one knew how it was moved here in the first place! It was stuck here until further notice. Making the situation even tense. No one wanted it here: Not humans and nor the other races. Everyone preferred it to be in neutral territory. Just like it used to be. Only that wasn't going to happen short of a miracle. So, plans to move it were abandoned. It was going to stay Earth's orbit for the time being.

She supposed that it wasn't so bad. She liked Earth a lot and it need her help. They needed a champion right now: Someone to voice their concerns and fight for them. Commander Shepard could do that. It was what she did best. Jane wanted very much to pitch in and help rebuild. This job could allow her to do that. There would be downtime. She could do it. It might do for the time being. She just didn't have to like it, that's all.

"Fine. I'll try to look on the bright-side, okay?" She said as they exited the airlock.

She was immediately stuck by the silence. Not a single soul was at their post. The CIC was completely silent. Even Joker was missing. Her instincts screamed at her. They said that something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. Only she didn't know what it was. Now more than ever she wished that she had a gun. Sadly, she hadn't gotten a chance to get a new one. They weren't too interested in arming her at the hospital. She felt naked without one. She could really use a weapon right now about now.

"Edi, what's going on?" No response. She looked to Kaidan. She could see that he was just as on edge as she was. He had no idea what was going on either. "Edi? Edi? EDI!" Again there was no response.

They started to search the ship. Kaidan stuck to her like glue. He forgot all about how she could hold her own. Sure, she was pregnant but not incapacitated. At least not yet. She could shoot just as well as she could before. Well, assuming that she had gun. Which she didn't. Neither of them had a gun. Since all the weapons lockers refused to open. Why she didn't know, but she intended to find out. Assuming that they found anyone still alive! That was looking increasingly remote. The place was a ghost town!

As they checked the deck Jane noticed something odd. She felt a lot safer with Kaidan by her side. It kept her from panicking too much. She couldn't recall ever feeling this way before. She didn't realize up till now how vulnerable she had been feeling. Like she was a sitting duck or something. Which was stupid, because she wasn't even showing yet! Still, she was glad that he was here. It meant that their baby was safe. Kaidan wouldn't allow any harm to come to them. He would die before that. That thought was surprisingly comforting. It caught her off guard. She wasn't prepared for this. She didn't understand what the hell was going on! Suddenly, this baby's safety was her top priority. She would do anything to protect it. Somehow that she doubted that she could do this alone. She needed Kaidan's help. She felt weak and vulnerable without it. She didn't like it one bit. She wasn't used to this. She wasn't used to be being protected. It was an odd experience indeed.

They checked everything on the deck but found nothing out of place. Except for the fact that no one was there. There were no signs of struggle. No damage to anything. All stations were secured and powered down. It was just like they all decided to up and leave! _What the hell is going on?_ She wondered.

Kaidan seemed to be a similar opinion. "Come on, let's go check the AI Core. Maybe we'll get some answers there."

She nodded in agreement. It was the best spot to get some answers. Why was Edi not responding? Where was the crew? What the hell was going on? They rode the elevator down in silence. No one wanted to talk right now. Their attention was focused on the situation at hand. Something bad had happened. They needed to know what it was.

As soon as the doors opened their eyes were assaulted with garish colors and decorations. It was strewn everywhere. It seemed that the crew had turned everything and anything that they could find into a decoration. Shepard knew that they had been fooled the moment she saw the bright and hideous deck. It was a surprise party for them. God, how she hated Surprise Parties.

"Surprise!" The crew shouted.

Yup, she hated this one hundred percent.

* * *

 _ **That's it for today. See you next time!**_


	12. Chapter 12

All right, it's another day and time. Again I don't have a lot to say. So let's get onto it.

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 12_

"Surprise!"

 _"God dammit!_ " Commander Shepard swore under her breath. This was not what she needed right now. A god dammed Surprise Party! She was supposed to be taking it easy. After getting pregnant and nearly dying in all. This would definitely not count as taking it easy. Leave it to her crew to scare the hell of her. This was definitely not what she needed right now. Besides, she really hated surprise parties. Nothing good ever came of them. Someone should really tell them that. That way her pregnancy wouldn't suddenly terminate the next time they decided to scare the hell out of her.

The ringleader was Joker, of course. He managed to put this little wedding/baby shower/victory party thing together. Somehow he convinced everyone to go along with it. Even Edi. He asked her to lock up the guns and to block communications. He said "You're likely to kill someone." To be fair, he was right. She _would_ have _killed_ someone. Jane honestly thought that something was wrong. One wonders how she would get that impression.

You don't mess with a solider like that. People tend to end up getting hurt that way. Particularly certain Jokers. _I so want to kill him for this! Damm those regulations. Why isn't murder okay?_ She _wasn't_ happy with him at all. He would be on her shit list for a while after this. _He'd better never pull a stunt this again._ She thought morosely as the party kicked into gear.

Kaidan's reaction was quite different than hers. He didn't seem to mind the subterfuge. In fact, he brightened up almost immediately. Clearly the man didn't mind surprise parties. He just went with the flow. Just started eating and drinking and relaxing. Like they _hadn't_ been scared to hell or anything. Like this was normal or something! _What the hell Kaidan?_

That's when Shepard realized that this was normal. At least for the Normandy that is. It's crew was always a bit different. It's part of what made them great. They accomplished things that others could only dream of. They'd been through hell and they needed to let off some steam. So, they pranked their Commanding Officer. Then again she was Commander Jane Shepard. She could take it. She would just get them later. They'd better watch out! Their commander was out for blood!

Shepard started to smile. She couldn't help it. It felt so good to relax for once. It felt like it had been eons since the last time they had cut loose. With all the craziness of the war things never really settled down. They just kept going. First it was a rogue Spectre; then it was the Collectors; finally it was the Reapers. It was one crisis after another. It never stopped. Not for one second! Surely, there would be more crap in the future but for now they were safe. They could relax. They could drink and be merry.

Well, almost all of them. Jane couldn't touch a drop of the stuff. Being pregnant was kind of a pain. She loved to drink almost as much as she loved sex. She was barred from both of them right now. No booze for the baby and no sex because of her condition. She wasn't supposed to get real excited either, but that was already a lost cause. Joker took care of that. Didn't he know that she was in no condition for surprises? _Guess not._ She mused as the party went on. _Man though, do I want a drink. What kind of party is this where I can't drink? This baby better get out soon or I'm toast!_

There weren't really any presents per say. With the aftermath of war things like that were hard to come by. It wasn't really about money. No, it was about resources. Which neither the Military or the Earth had a lot of right now. Most people didn't have a roof above their head or enough food to eat. There just wasn't anything available. The crew were barely able to scrounge enough together for this party! It had taken them the entire time that Kaidan was away to do this. They didn't really have enough to give them much. It just wasn't possible.

What they did give would mean the world to them. It was a scrap of metal from some building in London. Joker called it rebar or something like that. It was apparently quite old. Original to the city or something like that. It had been twisted and bent by an explosion. Yet, it remained mostly intact. Quite an achievement considering it's age and the circumstances. It had been mounted it to a piece of some ship's hull. Based on the type of metal and the shape; Shepard guessed that it was from a Turian vessel. Although it was hard to say for sure. It was pretty heavily damaged. It must have come from the debris field. It was strange to see them together, but it was quite poignant. It really represented this war fairly well. It was quite beautiful in it's own way.

"No matter happens we wanted you to remember what you did. It was nothing short of amazing, sir. You united the races amassed an army like the universe had _never_ seen! More than anything else you did the impossible. You stopped the Reapers! We wanted you to remember that." Joker paused for a moment. "The universe owes you one, Commander."

She studied it closer and noticed the words _never forget_ etched on it's surface. Jane didn't know how to react. It was quite overwhelming. Just like this war. Only this made her feel happy. "Thanks guys." Was all that she could get out. She almost wanted to cry. Which disturbed her a lot. She really had no idea _what_ was going on with her. Was this was it was like to be pregnant? She really didn't know. It was just weird. _Maybe it doesn't matter._

She realized that she was going to miss each and every one of them. Alas, her time on the Normandy was running out. She would have to give her answer soon. She couldn't stay here much longer. Not like this. Not with a child on the way. She couldn't take the risk. Even if she didn't accept the post she still had to leave. The Admiral was right. She had little choice. It was time to leave the Normandy behind. This was her goodbye party just as much as anything else. Soon there would be a new Commander. She just hoped that person would take care of her.

* * *

 _ **All right, that's it for today. See you next time!**_


	13. Chapter 13

All right it's Friday and time for another chapter. I didn't want to make a note that I won't be posting tomorrow. Not that that's expected, but I did want to say that. I might also be shifting soon to once a week posting. But I'll see how I feel. I know that this story will never have a lot of popularity. So flooding isn't as big of a deal for me. I would like to get to the end. Just not too, too quickly. Anyway, let's get on to the chapter!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 13_

Kaidan didn't realize how much he needed to celebrate until the party was over. It was great to cut loose and relax for a change. Let his worries leave him behind and just drink and be merry. It sucked not to have Jane joining in, but it couldn't be helped. That would have been bad for the baby. There was no way that he would allowed that to happen. He had sworn to protect it at all costs. He was the father, after all. He couldn't let it down now. Hell, it hadn't even been born yet!

After the party he made his way towards the Captain's Quarters. By now it felt like that should be where he stayed. He had spent so much time there already. It was almost like home. It made sense. He was planning to marry Jane after all. It's not like they hadn't shared a bed before. They done that a lot. Hell, that's how this baby was conceived. On that bed in the midst of some passionate loving making. It just felt right to go there. Right now he just wanted to be with his family. _My Family . . ._ He mused as he laid down on the bed. _Sounds right somehow. We're going to be a family._

Shepard appeared a second later. She had lost all that enthusiasm that she had earlier. Now she just looked exhausted again. It reminded him that she had just come back from the dead yet again. It had to be taking a toll on her. She wouldn't admit to it, but all this was really getting to her. Kaidan had never seen her so tired and drawn before. It worried him a lot. He wondered how much more she could take before she broke.

"Jane." He worry crept into his voice. He just couldn't help it. "Are you . . .?"

"I'm fine, Kaidan." She interrupted. "Just a little tired, that's all. Do you blame me?"

"No." He shook his head. "Of course not. We just went through hell. It's okay to be tired. I'm just . . ."

"That's sweet, Kaidan, but you don't have to worry." She interrupted. Jane sat down beside him on the bed. "I'll be fine. Just need to rest a bit. It's been pretty crazy lately. Still can't believe it: We're going to be parents, Kaidan. How the hell did that happen?"

He kissed her hand. "I know how."

She chucked. "Okay, I do too, but" She sighed. "still, it's a lot to take in."

"Yeah, but it will be alright. We'll make it. We always do."

"How do you know that? What if we're terrible parents? What if something goes wrong with the baby? What if I lose it? What do we do?"

Kaidan sat up as he tried to clear his head. Now was not the time to be drunk. His love needed him for a serious conversation. Too bad it wasn't really working. He was still, very, very drunk. _Darn it. Do we need to do this now?_ "It'll be fine. _Nothing bad is going to happen_. It'll provably hate us for something stupid, but it'll come around. They always do. They _always_ come around."

She hit him in the arm. "Thanks, Kaidan."

"Anytime, Shepard."

If he was sober he would have thought of something much cooler and supportive to say. He knew that was kind being a dick right now, but he just couldn't help it. She was worrying over nothing! Nothing was going to happen to the baby. He wouldn't let it. He would be their shield. He would protect them. He was the father, after all.

She raised her eyebrow, "So, we're back to that, now are we?"

"We aren't." Kaidan chuckled. "It's just nice to say once and a while. Reminds me of old times." He held her hand. "Besides it just sounds nice. Like Councilor Shepard."

Jane looked away for moment. Her eyes told him that she was lost in thought. Kaidan knew that she didn't want this. She hated politics and didn't want power. She would provably _never_ really enjoy the job. It just wasn't natural for her. Still, he agreed with the Admiral on this. She was exactly what they needed right now. Plus, it was a nice 'safe' position for her while she carried their child. This was the best job for her right now in her condition. It would allow her to help their people while staying safe. It would help him sleep better at night knowing that they were safe. She just had to see it too.

"Yeah, that _doesn't_ sound right." She grumbled.

He laughed. "You'll be fine. You've got the sharpest tongue in all the galaxies."

"Do I now?"

She cupped the back of head then pulled in for a kiss. She was close enough now to smell the alcohol on his breath. He couldn't hide it anymore from her: He was really drunk. He didn't have it in him to discuss this right now. He just wanted to relax with her and worry about all that stuff later.

He gave her a big, goofy grin. "It's one of your finest features."

"Then you better kiss me."

They kissed each other for a long time before they gave up for night. It wasn't as much fun when you weren't allow to have sex. The doctors had made that quite clear. Shepard couldn't handle it. Not after everything. She had to take it easy. Both her and the baby could get into a lot trouble if she didn't. So, he couldn't allow himself to get carried away. He had to hold back. Something that he was very good at. He would do his best _not_ to get too frisky tonight. It was so hard though. He was so very drunk! He wanted to make love to her more than anything else.

Still, there was no way in hell that Kaidan was going to jeopardize the baby. He was going to take care of them if it killed him. Jane needed to take it easy and rest. Instead he snuggled with her. Which was pretty nice too. He really liked being this close to her. All this serious stuff could be discussed further in the morning. When Kaidan wasn't tipsy. That would be a lot better. Then he could be able to persuade her better. Jane was going to be great a mother and an awesome councilor. She just needed to believe. Kaidan would do everything in his power to see to that.

He couldn't help smiling as he drifted off to sleep. Tonight was awesome. Sure, in the morning he'd feel like hell, but it was worth it. A huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. What was a silly hangover compared to that? It's not like he couldn't handle it. What mattered was that he was with his family again. They were safe. After everything that meant the world to him.

* * *

 _ **That's it for now. I'll see you next time.**_


	14. Chapter 14

All right, it's time for another chapter of Shepherd Down. No, I thinking about taking it easy this week. So I may only post once or twice this week. Not that is a big deal, but I'd figured I'd let you know. Let's get onto the chapter!

 **SHEPHERD DOWN**

 _Chapter 15_

The next morning Doctor Chakwas dragged the pair into sickbay. She wanted to double check on the Commander and her baby. Make sure that everything was progressing normally. She was understandably concerned. Shepard had just come back from the dead for a second time. Or fiftieth time. She didn't know. She had lost count of the number of times that the Commander had nearly died. Still, she had only completely died once. That was enough for Chakwas. She did not want to see that again.

Of course, there were bound to be complications. This was going to be a high-risk pregnancy. The Commander was still healing and the baby was far from normal. Hell, the child's father was a biotic. There was a good chance that the baby would be too. That presented it's own challenges. The child could easily develop brain tumors or become a stillborn. Most fetuses that were exposed to element zero while in utero died. Very few made it to full term. A fact a worried Chakwas greatly. There was very good chance of complications. She could still lose this baby. There may be nothing that anyone can do about it.

Shepard needed someone who was familiar with her unique physiology. Who knew every detail of her medical record: From her severe allergy to Carvoxian Sedatives (the most readily available sedative) to her cybernetic enhancements that Cerberus installed. No one knew the Commander like Karin did. With a pregnancy like this that could mean the difference between life and death. Someone else _might_ make a critical mistake. Then both of them might die. Jane Shepard was far more fragile than she appeared to be. Mistakes could not be tolerated. Not with two lives in the balance.

It was part of the Doctor's dilemma. Everyone knew that the Commander _couldn't_ stay onboard for much longer. The Normandy was due to go back to active duty soon. The main relief mission was over. The other ships would take over this task. For they were far better suited to it than she was. The Normandy would be put back on it's original mission. When that happened, the Commander could not remain on the ship. It would be an unacceptable risk. Even if the Commander did not go planet-side it would still be unacceptable. Military ships tended to be attacked. She could not endanger that child like that. The Commander needed to step down from her post and take quieter position for awhile. That post would be far away from Chakwas. Leaving her patient vulnerable should a complication arise. Which it most certainly would at some point. This was as far from a normal pregnancy as you could get. There would be trouble.

Karin had thought about leaving the ship with them. Going to wherever they were off to. At least until the baby was born. Then she could wander back to the Normandy and it's crew. And do the work that she loved so much. Working on the front lines was invigorating. Chakwas wouldn't give that up for the world. Still, the Commander needed her more than anyone else right now. Even more than Joker. This all go so very wrong. Her loyalty to Commander Shepard was staggering. She owed that woman her life several times over. How could she abandon her now?

There was already several worrying signs. The child was showing signs of biotic potential. The results were only preliminary but it suggested the possibility. The child was going to be a biotic. Just like it's father. It would be one of the first of it's kind: A second generation human biotic. This child was _never_ directly exposed to eezo. It was hard to say for sure what would happen. There wasn't that much known about these children. All Chakwas had was what happens to unborn children _directly_ exposed to element zero. That's it. Almost anything could happen. The child _had_ to be monitored and checked constantly to deal with any problems. It couldn't be left to chance. Not with two lives in the balance.

There was one other problem: The Commander was a notoriously difficult patient to deal with. She had a tendency to avoid checkups or to follow instructions. Often the woman tended to over do it. It _would_ happen during this pregnancy. Shepard couldn't help it. It was just a part of who she was. A doctor had to be able to out-bully her to be effective. It helped to understand how the woman thinks. You had to outsmart her at times. To push only when needed. That was the only way to earn the Commander's respect. That was critical if you wanted her to even attempt to follow instructions. No one would be up to the task besides herself. She had to go with them. Chakwas was going to have to leave the Normandy for a while.

Karin tried ask Shepard where she was being reassigned. She made it appear as a just an offhand remark during an examination. It wasn't, but she needed it to appear that way. Otherwise, she might not get that vital information. Shepard had a tendency to not want to share that kind of information. She never really liked to talk about herself or her problems. Today was no exception. She didn't want to talk about it at all. She did say that she was being reassigned but let it at that. From her attitude it was clear that she didn't like it. Whatever was it put the Commander on edge. Which was extremely bad for the baby. She needed to stay as calm and relaxed as possible. She did not need to worry about some half-cocked scheme. Commander Shepard wasn't _just_ a war hero. She was an expectant mother in a fragile condition. She didn't need this shit. She could easily lose this child. Shepard couldn't be pushed too far. Not now. She had to take it easy.

Chakwas wanted to know what idiot ordered a pregnant woman going through a high-risk pregnancy to do something stressful. It was like they were trying to kill them! She decided to get to the bottom of it later. Maybe with the help of Edi she would get some answers. Then she would clock the one responsible! She didn't care if it was Admiral Hackett himself. She would still clock him. This was a recipe for disaster. Commander Shepard couldn't take any extra stress. Any idiot could see that! _Who the hell was it?_ She thought as she moved on.

"Everything looks good. Your vitals are strong and the baby looks healthy. There are some signs that she might be a biotic. It's a bit early to tell for sure, but it makes sense considering the father."

Alenko pulled his attention away from his fiancé. Whom he had been staring at the whole time. "She?"

Chakwas chuckled nervously. "Sorry. Didn't know that you weren't told. Yes, the baby is a girl. With our luck she'll be just like the Commander. Stubborn, opinionated and hard-headed. In other words, just like her parents."

Shepard slowly sat up. "So our baby's a girl, huh?"

Karin nodded. "She's a perfectly healthy baby girl. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Doc."

Alenko couldn't tear his eyes away from Shepard. For the first time in a while he was looking forward to something. It was like a huge weight had been taken off his shoulders. Provably the fear of losing everything was the cause. First, it was Earth, then it was Shepard, and then finally it was their unborn child that he had to worry about. The fool was carrying so much weight that it was wonder that he didn't collapse! He really should stop fusing over them so much. The Commander was strong and stubborn. That would get them through a lot of this.

Besides, there was no need to panic just yet. Shepard was recovering nicely and the baby was healthy. Which was a tribute to the strength and vitality of the mother as much as the doctors who saved them. This was provably not going to be a major issue so long as the pair were constantly monitored. If you headed off the problem at the gate then things tended to work out. They just needed to relax and stay calm. Not fly off the handle and worry about every little thing. That was her job, not theirs. Not that they would listen to her anyway. They were both too stubborn. _Oh well . . ._

She waved off. "Alright then, we're done here for now. Be off with you. I have things to take care of."

She didn't feel like telling them that those things all had to do with them.

* * *

 _ **All right, that's it for now. See you next time.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Ahh, life. It certainly throws you for a loop! I was planning to post at least twice last week. That didn't happen. Between a lack of sleep and getting sick I just didn't have it in me. While this may not be a big issue I still promised to post. Which I didn't do. Oh well . . . life always gets in the way. Let's see what happens this week! On to the chapter!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 15_

Being able to speak with his mother again was wonderful. However, explaining the situation with Jane wasn't. He had told her about their relationship before, but that didn't mean that she approved. She never said anything bad about Jane or their relationship, but he could tell. It wasn't that she thought poorly of Jane. It was how they went about things. Clearly, she would have preferred a more traditional courtship. Which never happened. Having a baby with your Commanding Officer wasn't something that she approved of. Not that he blamed her. It was fraternization after all.

"Isn't Jane is your Commanding Officer?" She reiterated.

He sighed. "Yes mother, she is."

There was a moment of silence before she asked. "Isn't she also the same girl that you broken up about two years ago?"

"Yes, she was."

She sighed. "Didn't she die or something?"

He sifted uncomfortably. "Yes, she did. Then Cerberus brought her back."

"Cerberus?" Her tone gave away how concerned she was. "Kaidan, are you sure you can trust her?"

"With my life and my heart." He understood her reservations. One normally didn't take home someone who worked with terrorists. Even if she had the right reasons. This talk was going downhill fast. He had to explain why or this was all going to end in disaster. "I know what you're thinking. Cerberus can't be trusted. They can't. I've seen what they've done firsthand. It's horrifying. What they've done is monstrous. I'm glad that they have been destroyed. " He swallowed hard. "Jane was tricked by them. They manipulated her then threw her away. She has no further ties to them. Hell, she helped destroy them! She isn't a terrorist, mom. She never was."

There was long silence. "I see."

 _Great. That was her I don't approve voice. This is going to complicate things a lot._ He wanted his mother to be there at their wedding. She deserved to be there. It was _his_ wedding after all. Plus, he wanted her to be a part of his child's life. He didn't want her to pull away now. Not with the wedding so close. They didn't have an exact date, but they wanted it _before_ they were reassigned. That was less than a week away. If they wanted the crew to be there then it was going to be a bit rushed. It would have to do. They really did want everyone important to their lives there. That meant that his mother needed to be there. Which wasn't going to be easy. Things were chaotic right now. There were no regular shuttles from the surface. Someone was going to have to go pick her up. It would really help if his mother was onboard with the plan. Which at the moment she was not. It was obvious that she did not approve of their pairing.

"Kaidan, I don't know _what_ to say. Not only did you get your commanding officer pregnant but she also works for Cerberus." She sighed. "I just don't know what you want from me."

Kaidan shook his head. "It's not that bad: Commander Shepard only worked with Cerberus to stop the Collectors. They parted ways afterwards. Trust me: She isn't working for them anymore! I saw that with own eyes. She killed the Illusive Man herself. She's no longer Cerberus. She's a hero and great woman. I love her with all my heart."

There was another silence followed by another sigh. "Alright, Kaidan, I believe you. You wouldn't have allowed this happen otherwise. I just wish that you had exercised more caution, that's all."

"Sorry."

She sighed again. "What's done is done. Nothing that we can do to change the past. All we can do is learn it and move on." Her tone lightened considerably. It sounded forced, but it was something. "Besides, I have a grandchild on the way and a new daughter-in-law to meet. And I am going to meet her, _aren't I_?"

Kaidan smiled then nodded. "Of course! I'll arrange for us to meet tomorrow. We'll be over to pick you up tomorrow. We'll make arrangements for you to stay onboard until the wedding. I'll tell Jane immediately."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." She said before cutting off the transmission.

Kaidan sat there for a moment before getting up. The conversation didn't go as well as he hoped but it didn't go bas bad as he feared. Tomorrow was going to be difficult that's for sure. His mother didn't approve one bit. She accepted it, but that didn't mean that she approved. She would have preferred that he make better choices. Like finding someone who _wasn't_ a former Cerberus Operative and his CO. Along with not knocking said woman up before getting married. She would have preferred that a lot. Not that he blamed her. Jane _was_ a former _Cerberus Operative_ and she _was_ his _commanding officer_. It wasn't the most appropriate choice, but he didn't care. He couldn't leave her if he tried. He loved her too much. His life was hollow without her. As proved by his two and a half years away. He nearly died from the pain. Kaidan loved Jane more than words could ever express. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Hopefully, his mother would see that soon. Otherwise, this was going to be very painful indeed.

* * *

 _ **That's it for now. See you next time!**_


	16. Chapter 16

So I wanted to give a quick note before posting this chapter: Things are going to slow down for a while. I am writing again and that will take a decent amount of my focus. Also, I have a lot of things to do around the house. So my posting of this story will slow down. It will most likely be about once a week. I'm sure this is not a big issue but I wanted to mention it all the same. Let's get onto the chapter!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 16_

If Jane thought that meeting his mother would be easy then she was wrong. So very wrong! True, meeting the parents was _never_ easy but this was _insane_! She could not please the woman! Kaidan's mother was polite but tense the entire time. She treated Jane like she was a criminal or something like that. Which was somewhat accurate. Jane had acquired quite the disciplinary record. From stealing Starships to working with terrorist organizations (even if it was for the right reasons) she had quite the record. Sure, the council really didn't care about her activities that much, but the Alliance did. They really cared. They didn't give a damm that she was Spectre and a War Hero. She was trouble. and a real pain in the ass for them. The only reason that they tolerated her was because she got things done. Otherwise Jane Shepard would been in prison a long ago. There was provably a group who still wanted to go there. It seemed that Mrs. Alenko was one of those people. She _really_ didn't like what her son brought home.

His mother didn't really care that Shepard had stopped the Reapers. Nor was the woman impressed with her status as a Spectre. Along with the countless other accomplishments of her career. What mattered to her was that Kaidan had knocked up his Commanding Officer. Now, they were stuck dealing with each other for rest of their lives. That baby had cemented the relationship between her son and the miscreant. Mrs. Alenko wasn't not very happy about it at all. She knew the regs very well. This was not allowed. Such a relationship should be squashed and the perpetrators punished. Yet, that did not happen. Admiral Hackett had protected them. The woman didn't understand why. Judging by the way she looked at Jane: She provably thought that Jane deserved the firing squad. It was at the core of their conflict. It made talking to her difficult. The woman simply refused to listen.

In less than an hour Jane was crawling the walls. Going planet-side had never been this painful before! She wanted out of this hell hole. There was nothing that she could do to please that woman. Everything was twisted into either an jab or an condemnation. Shepard had been completely and thoroughly ripped apart. Quite frankly, she was getting tired of it. She didn't _care_ what the woman thought of her. She didn't need her approval. The only reason why she was here was for Kaidan's sake. This was important to him. He wanted their daughter to know her grandmother. He didn't want to cut her off. He wanted her to be a part of their lives. His mother was all the family that he had left. He wanted to hold on to what had. Shepard understood his feelings.

She desperately wished that their daughter could have met her parents. They would have loved her. Just as they would have loved Kaidan. They were honest, loving, confident, and maybe a bit crazy. They taught her to fight for the weak and defenseless. To stand up for what is right and to _never_ give up. It was the how they died. Trying to protect her and the other colonists from the slavers. They played a huge role in who and what she was today. They deserved a chance to met their grandchildren. A chance that they would _never_ have. She would not take that away from Kaidan's mother no matter how nasty she got.

So she tried to play nice. She used every trick in the book to be polite. She tried to understand that woman. To find _something_ in common. So far that hadn't worked. Mrs. Alenko was not interested. As far as she was concerned; her son had made a terrible mistake! He had fallen prey to a vixen. Now his fate was sealed. He had to marry the woman he impregnated. Even if she was not right for him. Mrs. Alenko _hated_ that idea with every fiber of her being. Right along with _hating_ Jane Shepard. Nothing that she could say or do would change that.

Jane had suffered through the woman's quiet disapproval for long enough. She didn't want to listen anymore. She needed to get out of there, now! Before she punched the woman or something like that. Shepard needed some air. She did not want to hurt the woman. Even if she insisted on driving her insane! That wouldn't help things. All it would do is hurt Kaidan. That was the last thing that Jane Shepard wanted to do. She was here for his sake. She wanted them to be a family. For god's sake, she was carrying his child! The woman could at least try. Jane wasn't expecting much. She didn't need to love her daughter-in-law. Just tolerate her. She could work work with that. Deal with that. For Jane didn't personally give a damm. They only needed to get along for Kaidan and their daughter's sake. They didn't need to be buddies. They _just_ needed to be _civil_ with each other. Was that too much to ask? _I don't need this shit!_

She stood up suddenly then declared that she needed some air. Kaidan tried to follow but she stopped him. "Kaidan, don't." After noticing his worried glance she added, "I'll be fine. Really I will. Just need to clear my head, okay? I'll be back soon. I promise. I just need to be alone for a bit."

Reluctantly, he let her go. The fool really didn't like the idea one bit. He didn't want to let her out of his sight. He seemed to forget that she was Jane Shepard, Commander of the Normandy. She could handle herself in a fight. Even if she was a little pregnant. She had her trusty gun and a shield generator with her. She'd be fine. Besides, there wasn't that much of a threat out there anyway. The Reapers were gone. Their armies died with them. Now, all that was left was some people who had gone through hell. She could deal with them if she had to. Besides, these were Canadians. They weren't much of a threat. They were far too nice.

She roamed the countryside for what felt like hours. She wandered aimlessly as she tried to center herself again. Eventually she slowed down and took a moment to take the scenery in. She never really seen this part of Earth before. That is if you don't count her time trapped in Alliance Custody. Then she had spent around six months there. Just watching the world go by. It was a nice place once. Even if she didn't get to see it very much. Now, it was quite a mess. The Reapers had really done a number on the place. There was rubble everywhere. Still, she could signs of a once great city. It was still there. It just needed a new coat of paint. Vancouver had something once. Now it reminded her of San Francisco, New York and London: It was a complete ruin. She didn't know if they would rebuild. It would provably make more sense to abandon it.

Not that they would. They would be back. They always came back. They _always_ rebuilt. It reminded her of Mindoir after the slavers hit. They didn't care _who_ they hurt. So long as they got what they wanted. They destroyed everything in their pursuit. She could still remember what they did to the people they caught. It was a thing of nightmares. One would assume that they would abandon the place afterwards. Yet, they rebuilt. They became stronger. Even if the place was never the same. As would these people. They would make it. They had to. There was little other choice.

Jane didn't know how long it had taken her to finally stop walking. To slow down and relax. She hadn't kept track of time. She had a lot on her mind. At least she felt a lot better now. Exercise _always_ did that for her. Even if she didn't have a solution she felt better. She felt more more centered. She was far less likely to kill Kaidan's mother. She might even be more tolerant of her. Maybe even a bit more understanding. That was something, right? Maybe not, but it was a start.

She found an old park bench on it's side. It had been knocked over, but not destroyed. She didn't know why but she put it back up then sat down. Jane just wanted to sit and relax for a bit. Watch the clouds go by, so-to-speak. Decompress and all that stuff. Which she hadn't really done since London. The world may be in tough shape, but it was still here. That in itself was a miracle. They should have been destroyed. So many had tried to break the cycle and failed. Even she didn't believe that they could do it. The odds were too overwhelming. Yet, this time they got it right. The Reapers were gone and the Earth was safe. For the moment that was. That was a miracle.

It was funny. She wasn't born on this world. She never really ever spent much time here. Yet, she felt a kinship with it that she couldn't explain. A connection that she never had with Mindoir. This was the world of her ancestors. Where humanity evolved. Where Kaidan Alenko was born. A part of him never left this place. She knew that more anyone else. He would talk for hours about growing up here. It almost felt like she had as well. It was stupid she knew, but it was the truth. She loved Earth because of him. It was where he belonged. Where they would live out the rest of days.

It felt odd. Shouldn't she feel that connection to Mindoir? She didn't. It was just another colony to her now. Maybe once it meant something to her. Now, it didn't. Everyone that she cared about there was dead or taken away. There was nothing left for her there. She abandoned that place long ago to take to the stars. Space was now her home and the Alliance her family. There shouldn't be anything to tie her to this place either. It didn't make any sense. It wasn't logical. Then again few things ever were. Jane knew that more than anyone else. Ironically, she knew more people from Earth than Mindoir. She knew Kaidan, Admirals Anderson and Hackett, and James. They helped to connect her to this place. Even if it wasn't logical.

It was funny. On Mindoir, it didn't really matter where you were from. What mattered was where you were now. And _who_ you were with. That was precious. The rest didn't matter. It never did. For most had never born there. She was of the first generation born on that soil. That group wasn't that large either. So, one could easily say that they were from Mindoir _without_ being born there. That detail was irrelevant. So long as you had made Mindoir your home then it was fine. No one would call you on it. You were one of us. That's all that mattered. No one even really cared if you were human or not.

 _By that logic - I'm not from Mindoir anymore, now am I?_ She mused as the time flew by. _I haven't been back in years and I have no intention of returning. Now I am thinking about settling down here. With Kaidan. How can I call myself from there? It doesn't make any sense._ She sighed. _Oh well. I suppose that it doesn't matter. So long as we're happy._ She stood up and stretched. _I guess should make up with Kaidan's mother. She is family after all._ Suddenly, she realized that she had no idea where she was. Jane hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. _Great. Kaidan is going to be panicking by now. How the hell do I get back to that house?_ She sighed. _Guess I better start walking._

* * *

 _ **This is probably one of my favorite chapters so far. I hope that you enjoy this chapter is much as I did. Thanks for reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

All right, it's another week and time for another chapter of "Shepard Down." This point we are slightly over the halfway mark. There are approximately 12 chapters to go after this one. This story is a lot shorter than my other story "The Will of Fire." I hope to make stories that long ever again. After the story is complete I will return to that Naruto fanfic. So it will be around 12 weeks from now - give or take a few weeks. I will return to the previous story soon. So if you've been waiting for that story to return please hang on. This story will be finished first. Onto the chapter!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 17_

It had been almost an hour since Kaidan had seen his fiancé. Normally, that wouldn't bother him at all. Jane could take care of herself. In many ways, she was stronger than he was. She certainly didn't need him breathing down her neck. She could handle herself in a firefight. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that she was going through a high-risk pregnancy. If that wasn't bad enough she had just nearly died on him. She shouldn't be roaming the city by herself right now. Something horrible could happen. He should be there by her side. That's where he wanted to be more than anything else right now. Protecting her from whatever comes their way. Not that he could easily stop her. That would have started a big fight. Which would just as bad. Jane was supposed to stay calm and relaxed. That way there were less chances for complications. A tall order for a woman like her, but they had to try. So he backed off and let her go. A decision that he regretted instantly. Right along with his decision to bring Jane to meet his mother. That wasn't helping things.

To say that Jane and his mother _hadn't_ hit things off was understatement. They seemed to openly despise each other. His mother silently accused Jane of being a renegade and a traitor. Which was somewhat true, but also not fair. She helped Cerberus to save humanity. Not to destroy it. What Jane did might have been wrong, but it was for right reasons. It gave them a fighting chance. Even destroying that relay was for that reason. She didn't do it lightly. Hell, she still had nightmares about it sometimes. She may not like Batarians that does not mean that she wanted them all to die. That's not who she was. Jane only killed when necessary. She would never do things like that lightly. Couldn't his mother see that? Clearly, she couldn't or else they would not be in this mess. Jane would not be out there alone.

Jane had been trying very hard to be polite. She repeatedly refused to rise to his mother's barbs. She did everything in her power to _not_ insult her. She reached out again and again to find common ground. Each time though his mother found a new way to pick her apart. To show her disapproval of Jane, their behavior, and this marriage. His mother was not _happy_ about any of it. Her disappointment colored every exchange. Made each topic more toxic than the last. The room became unbearable pretty quickly. Kaidan tried to smooth things over. He tried to play peacemaker. To bridge the gap. Only it didn't work. Jane stormed out and his mother had refused to speak to him ever since. Things couldn't get any worse right now.

Kaidan was at wits end. He didn't know how to get them to get along. It was important to him. Why wouldn't it be? They loved them both dearly. They were going to be a family. They had to make an effort to get along. Jane clearly got that, but his mother wasn't even trying. She was not happy with the situation and she was taking it out on Jane. Which wasn't fair. He was just as responsible for this as she was. This wasn't all her fault! For god's sake she didn't get pregnant on her own. He helped a lot with that. Even if she didn't get pregnant he would have married her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He _loved_ her. Why didn't his mother understand that?

Kaidan was torn between talking sense into his mother or finding his fiancé. She had been gone far too long. Something bad _could_ have happened to her. It provably hadn't but it was a possibility. Knowing Jane, she provably even got lost. She had a tendency to do that. He loved her, but she had a poor sense of direction. If there wasn't a map showing the way then she was screwed. She would _never_ find her way back. With her being so vulnerable right now it was a recipe for disaster.

Jane needed to be protected. She needed it even if she wouldn't admit it. She shouldn't be left alone for this long right now. If something bad did happen then he had no way of getting to her. No way of helping. She would be on her own. That was the last thing that he wanted right now. He knew that it was silly to worry so much, but he couldn't help it. He was worried. She was carrying his child dammit! He needed to find her immediately. He also needed to get his mother to get along. Which she was not happening right now. It's why he was in this position in the first place! This had to stop. He couldn't take much longer. Not after all what he had been through. He needed his family to get along. First though he needed to find his fiancé.

"I'm going to go look for her." He announced.

"Don't bother." She said cooly. Finally his mother said something. Too bad it was so dammed cold. It was unlike her. She was never this cruel. Not even to her worst enemies. How could Jane truly deserve this? "You don't need her, Kaidan. Let her be. She'll come back if she wants to."

"I don't need her?" He couldn't believe his ears! What the hell was she saying? "Mother, I lived for nearly three years without her. It nearly _killed me_. I love her and I'm _going_ to marry her. For god's sake; she's carrying your grandchild! Don't you care about that?"

If he wasn't so angry then Kaidan would have felt guilty. He would have also noticed how angry it made her. Which was exactly what he _didn't_ want to do. He loved his mother just as much as he loved Jane. He didn't want to hurt either of them. Yet, this _had_ to stop. She had to stop belittling the woman he loved. Jane was a good person and a great solider. She didn't deserve this. His mother had to stop pushing her away. She was family now. He did not want to play referee anymore. They had to get along.

"Don't yell at me!" She said through a clenched jaw. "She's your fiancé, not mine. I _don't have_ to like her. I don't even _want_ her here! The only reason I let _it_ in my house _for you_. I'd rather that it _stayed_ on it's ship. It's where she belongs. In space, far away from you. You deserve so much better, Kaidan."

"You didn't even try, did you?" He seethed. "You knew how important this was to me and you _didn't even try_! Mother, what the hell is wrong with you? Don't you give a damm?!"

What his mother did next shocked the hell out of him. She raised her voice. She never did that. Not even when she was angry. She usually just seethed quietly. She didn't scream at the top of her lungs. Like she did now. Something snapped inside her and all hell broke lose.

"Don't dare take that tone with me Kaidan Alenko! You bring home some some floozie that you knocked up. Then you expect me to be happy about it? Kaidan, what the hell are you thinking?! Didn't you stop to think for a second?! She's your Commanding Officer for god's sake! Have you no shame?! I raised you better than this!"

Kaidan didn't move or say anything for a long time afterwards. He didn't know what to say. He was still too shocked to anything. His mother _never_ did that. He felt awful about it, but he couldn't quite let it go just yet. A part of him was still angry. Still, distraught over the whole situation. Jane didn't deserve this. No one did.

Finally, he said. "Yeah mom, we screwed up. We screwed up big time. We got carried away and we screwed up. _We should have waited_. Should have taken things slow, but we didn't. We honestly thought that there was no tomorrow. So, we allowed our feelings to take control. For that I'm sorry. We should have exercised more control."

He sighed. "This isn't the way that I wanted to do things. _I wanted_ to get married first. Then have kids. Clearly, that's not going to happen that way. I'm okay with that. It isn't that much of a big deal. I was going to marry her anyway. The baby just bumped up the time table, that's all." He gathered the last of his courage. "If you have to punish someone then punish me. I could have said no. I didn't have to have sex with her. Hell, the night before London she didn't even want it. I had to convince her. I wanted to spend my last night _with her_. So, please, leave Jane alone _._ She doesn't deserve this."

He left without saying another word.

* * *

 _ **All right, that's it for this week. I'll see you all next week!**_


	18. Chapter 18

All right it's another week and time for another chapter. I don't have a lot to say here so I'm just going to get onto it. See you all next time!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 18_

Finding the house again was proving to be difficult. It wasn't that she couldn't navigate very well. It was that she wasn't paying attention when she took off. Okay, so that wasn't exactly true. Navigation wasn't one of strong suits. In fact, she really sucked at it. Kaidan always joked that if they left it to her then they would never find their way. He always made sure that she was following the navpoints. Something that didn't have right now. Along with a helpful Sentinel who knew the way home. It was one aspect of being a girl that she could never shake. Her parents didn't let wander that much as kid. They kept her close to home. Now she was paying for it. She was completely and utterly lost.

If she was being completely honest then she didn't really want to go back. She hated that house and that woman even more. She couldn't stand his mother judging her anymore. She didn't want her approval. She was going to marry Kaidan no matter what. All she wanted was her acceptance and understanding. Was that too much to ask? Provably, but Jane didn't really care. Plenty of people hated her. For good reason too - Jane had pissed a lot of people off during her career. Many wanted to roast her alive. She had stepped on a lot of toes in the course of her service. A lot of people wanted her either dead or in prison. They didn't care that she just saved the universe. Clearly, Kaidan's mother was one of them. Jane was fine with that. The only reason that she was here was for her family's sake. _They_ needed this. Not Jane. She didn't care wether or not Mrs. Alenko liked her at all. She just cared about her daughter knowing her grandmother. That's all. That only got one so far. She had to meet her half way. Jane was still frustrated but she tried to let it go. She did have to find her way back after all. Not that she was getting any closer to it, but she had to try. She was supposed to be talking to that woman, after all.

At some point she found a solider with a serious leg wound that hadn't been treated for a while. She had no idea how long he had been here or why he hadn't been found. What was clear was that the found had festered and needed to be treated immediately. He also showed signs of malnutrition. It was clear that her medi-gel couldn't help him. He needed treatment immediately. Only, she had no idea where to go. She wasn't that familiar with the city. She didn't know where any hospitals were. Assuming that there were still there. They would have have been destroyed by the Reapers. They targeted evac shelters and hospitals heavily. It was unlikely that one was still in operation. There was provably a field hospital somewhere nearby, but she didn't know where. Nor did she have the time to figure it out. This solider needed treatment immediately!

She tried to quickly scout the area, but she didn't find anything. Finally, she gave up and called Edi. "Edi, I need your help. Please, scan the area and tell me where the nearest field hospital is."

Edi sounded worried. **_"Of course, but are you injured? Did something happen to your baby? Should I inform Colonel Alenko?"_**

"No! Don't don't you dare do that. _I'm fine_ , Edi. Really, I am." That had be shut down pretty quick. Otherwise, she'd have a panicked fiancée on her ass. "Anyway, it's not for me. It's for someone else."

That triggered yet another question. **_"Is the Colonel alright?"_**

"As far as I know, yes." Jane added in quickly. "I don't know: He's not really with me right now. Doesn't matter anyway. I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about solider that I found in the area." She crouched down to examine his wound closer. "He's got a badly infected wound and he's barely conscious. I need to get him to a hospital ASAP. Can you _please_ tell me where one is?"

 ** _"Commander, may I ask a question?"_**

Shepard sighed. This wasting time. "What is it Edi?"

 ** _"Have you lost the Colonel?"_**

"What?" Jane had no idea what Edi was going on about.

 ** _"I wondered if you lost the Colonel. You are exceptionally good at that. More-so than a lot of humans. I could assist you with that. I can permanently attach you to each other. That way you never lose the colonel again."_**

"Edi!"

 ** _"That was a joke."_**

"EDI!"

 ** _"Yes, Commander."_** Edit Switched gears. Clearly, she was not interested in jokes. ** _"Scanning. Hospital Located. It's about two clicks from your current location. Patching it in your omni-tool now."_** She paused for a second then added. ** _"Would you like me to update Colonel Alenko?"_**

Jane looked at the man on the ground. There was no way that he was going to be able to walk there. Meaning that she was going to have to carry him. Something that Kaidan would get really upset about. Alas, the man would die soon without treatment. She had little choice but to carry him. She just hoped that Kaidan didn't find out. If he did then she wouldn't hear the end of it. Still, it was going to be a real pain in the ass. The man wasn't light. She would have to stop and rest at least once or twice along the way. She really hated being pregnant sometimes.

"No, I would not. Shepard out."

* * *

 _ **Well that's it for today. See you all next time!**_


	19. Chapter 19

OK, so I didn't mean to skip last week but I did anyway. I just didn't have it in me to publish this chapter. And since it is it one of my more followed pieces I just didn't inform you. Sorry. That might happen a little more often now that I am starting to feel the burn out again. Along with the change of season. I am outside more often and working on my yard. I may be too busy to post a chapter that week. I will try to get chapters out as often as I can, but know that in the summer it might be a bit sparse. Anyway let's get onto the chapter!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 19_

Kaidan had been looking for Shepard for the last hour or so. As time flew by he became more and more frustrated. He kept wondering: _Where is she? Is she okay? What the hell is she doing?_ Knowing Jane, she was already knee deep in trouble. She had a knack in finding it wherever she went. Even with the Reapers gone she could find something to get involved in. She was up to no good. He was certain of that. Otherwise he would have seen her by now. She had to be doing something stupid. He just didn't know what that was. And that was killing him.

So far he had been looking on his own. He thought about asking Edi for help, but he discarded it for the moment. He did not want the ship to know about this. If they found out then he would never hear the end of it. He would be the butt of their jokes for weeks. That was the last thing that he wanted. He wanted to try for a little bit longer before he gave up and contacted the AI. Edi could be helpful but he really didn't want to ask her. There was no way he could keep it under wraps if he did. So he kept looking. He just wished that Jane would answer her calls. It was getting old . . . fast.

A vehicle ripped him straight out this thoughts. It honked at him to get his attention. It was his mother's car. The last thing that he wanted to see to right now. He was still angry at her after all. So, he ignored her and kept walking. The car ran alongside him as she tried to convince him to get in. He was not interested. After a minute or two of that she cried out, "Oh come on Kaidan! You're getting nowhere like that. Get in. We'll go look for your girlfriend. She couldn't have gotten that far."

He laughed bitterly. "You don't know Jane."

She sighed. "No, I don't. But I am willing to try."

Kaidan stared at his mother for a while. That was the closet that he was going to her saying that she was wrong. His mother was a proud woman. She wouldn't easily admit any kind of mistake. Even if everyone around her knew the truth. In that way the two were so alike: his mother and his fiancé. Neither of them liked to be wrong. It must have taken a lot to get her to admit that. For that he was grateful. He decided to take her up on her offer and got in the car.

They searched for a while before they found something. They came across an field hospital in what used to be Queen Elizabeth Park. It was a good location to setup shop. A central location with easy access to the rest of Vancouver. Still, it was a strange sight to see. What was once a beautiful park was now the scene of organized chaos. It seemed like belonged on a alien world not in his home town. It was hard to believe what he was seeing. His mother explained:

"They set this up shortly after the war. Before then they couldn't risk it. Attracted too many Reapers. Now, it's all we got. Supposed to be moving it soon. There is a team of engineers working on getting one of the hospitals up and running. For now they are stuck here. Truly sad."

He nodded. "Yeah."

They were about to leave when he noticed a familiar shape. In the distance he saw a woman helping out. She was running around helping carry patients and distributing basic first aide. A noble thing but it wasn't something that she was supposed to be doing. Pregnant women were not supposed to be carrying full grown men! It was obvious that he wanted to scream! _Will she ever learn?_ He wondered as got out of the car. _That woman was going to be the death of me one day._

"Is that, your fiancé?" His mother getting out of the car with him.

"Yup. That's Jane alright." Kaidan tried to hide his annoyance but failed. His mother knew him too well.

"May I ask what's she doing?"

"Over doing it as always." He sighed. "That's Jane for ya. Always willing to help even when she shouldn't."

"Should we stop her?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yup."

They slowly walked towards the camp. Jane didn't notice them until they were nearly on her. That was unusual for her. Yet another sign that she was not at a hundred percent. She should have noticed their approach long ago. Even in all this chaos. They weren't trying to hide. Jane, for her part, looked as if she had just caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Hey Kaidan! What ya doing here?"

He crossed him arms. "Oh, I don't know - looking for you?" He answered sarcastically. "I was worried that maybe something had happened to my injured and pregnant fiancé. Like getting into a firefight or over doing it. Like she always does. The usual stuff."

One of the doctors stopped what she was doing nearby. She raced over and scanned Shepard. She seemed pretty panicked when she heard that. "My god, you are pregnant! What the hell are you doing? You can't be doing this! Sit down and let me look at you. Hopefully, you haven't hurt yourself too badly."

Jane was going to argue but the combined might of one doctor, one fiancé and one future mother-in-law overpowered her. She sat down then allowed the doctor to continue her scans. "Good. There seems to be no serious harm to the baby. Her vitals are strong. You, however, seem to have opened your incision a bit. It's nothing that medigel can't handle, but you're going to have to take it easy. I suggest having it looked at by a surgeon soon. Beyond that, you're fine. A miracle really. There should be a lot more damage. You're either lucky or a freak of nature. I don't know which one."

Jane laughed. "Provably a little of both." She sighed. "I suppose you won't let me keep going, will you?"

The doctor straightened. "Absolutely not. This is not what you should be doing right now. You should know that. Hasn't your doctor told you that?"

She laughed. "Doctor Chakwas said to take it easy. No combat, no sex, and no strenuous activity. I wouldn't really call that strenuous though."

The woman just stared at Jane in disbelief. "Who are you?"

Kaidan chimed in. "That's Commander Jane Shepard, Captain of the Normandy, the First Human Spectre, and the one who single-handily put an end to the Reapers."

To say that the woman was surprised was the understatement of the century.

* * *

 _ **That's it for this week. See you next time.**_


	20. Chapter 20

OK, we are now 20 pages away from the end of the story. Or about 8 chapters after today. I know this is not a very popular story, but I hope you have enjoyed it so far. It has been a labor of love. Let's get onto the chapter!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 20_

Somehow Jane managed to patch things up with Kaidan's mother. She didn't know how, but things were better after they found her. The woman didn't throw so many barbs her way. She was almost nice to her. Which was a huge improvement. It relaxed her and allowed her to open up a bit. Jane was far more willing to talk if she didn't have to defend herself. It made sense, but for some reason the woman didn't get it before. At least she got it now. It made things a lot better. In fact, the rest of the time things were fairly uneventful. There were no fights or arguments. They found that they kind of liked each other. They had a similar outlook on life. The major difference was that Jane was far more vocal about it. His mother was more quiet and reserved. Just like Kaidan. As hard as it was to believe Mrs. Alenko turned out to be a decent person.

At the end of the day Mrs. Alenko joined them on the shuttle. She had decided that Jane wouldn't be such a bad daughter-in-law. She wanted to be there for her son as he married the mother of his child. It was time to leave Vancouver.

It was fun watching Kaidan's mother react to space travel. While the woman may have married an Alliance Officer she had never travelled off-world. Never rode in shuttle as it left the atmosphere. Never felt the Gs as they pushed on you. Most of all, she had never seen the Earth from above. That took her breath away. To be fair it did the same thing to Jane every time. It just wasn't quite that pronounced. The first time was always special. Even if one was born on another world. Earth was still home. It was special. Like no other world. That would _never_ change. As it should be.

Her next shock was getting off the shuttle. His mother was not used to artificial gravity and how it differed from the real thing. It was hard to explain how. One just had to experience it to understand. It was close but not quite right. It usually took a second or two to fully adjust after being planet side. It took even longer for his mother. This was all new to her. All exciting and full of wonder. It was kind of sweet actually.

That moment ended fairly quickly though. Since that was when Chakwas found them. The woman was ready to spit bullets. She chewed Jane out for overdoing it. Apparently, someone had told her what Jane had done on the surface. Who it that was she didn't know. But she would find the bastard and get them back for this later. Sure, the person who told her meant well, but this was too much. Jane didn't want to hear this! She had enough crap to deal with. She didn't need Chakwas on her ass too. Jane tried to think of who it was: It could have been Edi, Joker, or her fiancé. All of them knew could have told Chakwas or it could have been none of them. Either way she had someone to thank for this. She planned to pay them a visit as soon as possible.

"If you _ever_ do that again I will have you _relieved_ of duty. Do you understand me Commander?"

"Yes, ma'am. No heavy lifting. Got it." She answered sarcastically.

Chakwas shook her head. Clearly her message was falling on deaf ears. Jane was not listening. She would do that again in a heart beat. She liked helping people and exercising. She didn't see why her pregnancy should stop her. It wasn't even that far along! Besides, it was lot less strenuous than the things that she usually did. She was trying to take it easy in her own way. She didn't understand why the doctor was on her back about it. Besides, nothing really bad happened. What was the problem?

Chakwas sighed. "I'm not going to get through to you, am I?"

"Not really, no."

She sighed before addressing Kaidan. "She's your problem now."

He shifted his weight uncomfortably, "Thanks."

Doctor Chakwas left not long after that. Leaving the three alone again. Kaidan then offered to give his mother a tour. Jane, on the other hand, opted to hang back. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with her. It was that she needed a break. Things may be better now, but it was still tiring dealing with the woman. She was tired of being polite. It really wasn't her thing. Not that much anyway. She was solider not a socialite. She just wasn't good at making small talk. Besides, this was Kaidan's show not hers. He was going to show his mother how he lived and worked in space. It was a moment best left between mother and son. Jane didn't want to intrude upon it. This was something that Kaidan wanted to do for a long time. She didn't want to get in the way. So she let them go out without her.

Instead, Jane took the time to think about her situation. She knew that staying on the Normandy was going to happen. She couldn't head into combat like this. Nor could she remain in command. Not if everyone threw a fit each time she exerted herself a little. There was no way that she could be effective. Her decisions would be constantly questioned. It would only get worse as the pregnancy wore on. That is assuming that the Alliance would allow her on the ship in the first place. The Normandy was a stealth ship. Their missions would always be high risk. There was no way that pregnant would be allowed on them. That much was clear. She had to leave the Normandy behind.

It still left the question of what to do next. She hadn't made her decision just yet. So she took the time to consider her options. She could accept the Admiral's offer. Take a cushy and boring job at the Citadel. Try to make a better universe out of all this chaos. Like she always had. Only this time she would be the one watching from the sidelines. This job didn't really play to her strengths. Jane was good at shooting things not playing nice. She was not Udina.

Udina was far better at that than she was. Well, at least before he died that is. He was a career politician who had knew his way around a council chamber. Even if he was more than a little corrupt. She would never be as adept as he was at the game. She recalled when he spouted out some crap about knowing the birthdays of all the ambassador's children. It was impressive - even if it was useless information. She could never do that. It wasn't in her nature. She was lucky if she remembered her crew's birthdays. Let alone people that she barely cared about. Udina was good at his job even if he was insufferable traitor. He deserved his fate when he sided with the Illusive Man. The Illusive Man was wrong - even if some of his actions lead to humanity's survival. In the end, he would have doomed them all. She was glad that Udina, the Illusive Man and Cerberus was gone.

Or she thought that Cerberus was gone. She really didn't know. It was hard to tell with them. They _might_ be able to find a way to survive _without_ the Illusive Man. They could come back with a vengeance. Or they could turn good. Or they could not come back at all. It was hard to say. This could all come back to bite them all in the ass.

If the worst case scenario happened then it would be really helpful if she was on the council. Jane could defend herself and deal with the threat at the same time. Plus, something told her that Spectre Alenko would take any attack personally. It was really was quite sweet. Kaidan was already starting to act that way. It was almost as if he was her bodyguard. She could imagine how he would act if she was really a councilor. It was sweet but mostly unnecessary. Kaidan seemed to forget that she could defend herself. No pregnancy would ever cause her to lose her aim. She could shoot with the best of them. She could protect herself. Still, it would be nice to have an extra gun by her side. She could really use it.

Her other option wasn't quite as rosey. She could resign her commission and retire to raise her family. It was a risk considering how mad Hackett would be. Somehow she doubted that he would actually press charges against her. Not with her saving all their lives by destroying the Reapers. That didn't mean that he wouldn't make her life miserable. He was not happy with her relationship with Kaidan. Nor did he appreciate people running away from their duty. Hackett really did believe that the best person for the job. He wouldn't have asked her otherwise. This was critical to his efforts to restore normality. If she ran away then she would _never_ get the chance to serve ever again. Hackett would see to that. She would be doomed to a life of boredom and obscurity. Serving on the council would be a far better fate than that. At least then maybe she might get a little action in.

In the end, she really had no choice. She couldn't stay here and she couldn't really resign. She had to accept his offer. She had to join the council. Only she would do it on her terms. She would see to that.

* * *

 _ **OK, that's it for this week. See you next time!**_


	21. Chapter 21

OK, it's Sunday and it's time for yet another chapter. I do want to apologize for last week. I know I didn't post a chapter. However, I just didn't feel up to it. It might be that way for a couple of weeks. I don't know. It really depends on how I feel. Still, I do plan to finish the story then move on to the Will of Fire again. Since I'm almost there I do want to keep going. There are only around 22 pages or so left in the story after today. I want to finish it. So, enough talking: let's get onto the chapter!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 21_

"This is not a bad arrangement you've got here."

Kaidan had no idea what his mother was talking about. He was showing her the ship then suddenly just she blurted that out! He wondered: Was she referring to the ship or was referring to Jane? It was kinda vague. Then again his mother liked to do that when she was wrong about something. She hated admitting that she was ever wrong. In that respect, the two were so alike. They _hated_ being wrong. They would do almost anything _not_ to admit that. It made him wonder about what his daughter would be like, but was a problem for another time. She hadn't even been born yet. He'll deal with the mini-version of Jane running around later. For now, he had other problems to deal with. He needed these two to get along. So despite the fact that he didn't want to know what his mother meant he had to ask:

"Do you mean the ship or Jane?" He asked cautiously.

"Both." She stopped for a moment. "I was wrong about her, Kaidan. Jane's a good person. Even if she's a bit of a troublemaker." She chuckled. "Why can't you find a nice, normal girl? Y'know one who isn't odd."

He realized that she was referring to Rahna. Their love affair was short and violent. Even if it was all mostly his fault. His relationship with Shepard was different, but violence was still a part of it. Just like it was with Rahna. Only she didn't shy away from it the way Rahna did. Jane was a solider. She knew death and destruction far too well. Hell, the woman tended to leave a trail of destruction in her wake. His past didn't bother her. Nor did it scare her. If anything her past was more bloody than his. She was a force of nature. Just like his mother. Only Jane tended to blow things up more often. Then again that was the woman he loved. He couldn't really change her if he tried.

"Hey! I'm not exactly normal myself." He looked up at the engine core. "Can't really expect Jane to be like that, now can I?"

His mother chuckled. "I guess not." She crossed her arms then took a more serious tone. "So, what's your next move? Surely, the Alliance won't allow her to stay here. Not now with a baby on the way. They're going to make her leave. Even I can see that. There's no way around it. So, what will you do?"

Kaidan sighed. "I don't know. It's really up to Jane I guess. I'll go wherever she goes." He ran his hand through his hair. "The Admiral has offered her a position on the Citadel. A nice, cushy, safe job that she absolutely hates." He leaned on the console. "She'll never admit to it, but she really does love this job. It'll kill her to leave here." His voice broke a little. "She doesn't really have a choice though. She can't keep doing this. Not like this."

"Kaidan, it's not your fault."

He almost laughed. How perceptive she was. A part of him blamed himself for Jane's predicament. Just as he had blamed himself for the the beacon and her death. He blamed himself for this. Sure, it wasn't like he forced it or anything. She definitely wanted it. Hell, she practically demanded it! And like a fool he gave in. If he had more control then she wouldn't be losing her command and her career. She wouldn't be forced into a council job that she didn't want. He should have said no. He should have thought about the consequences. They weren't being careful enough! Then again they didn't think that they would make it. So, they threw reason aside and made love - over and over again. Not caring about what happened next. For there was no tomorrow. He was wrong about that. Now they were dealing with the consequences.

"Is it? Is it really?" He hit the console. "Jane's life is in shambles because I _lost_ control. I let my desire overtake my common sense. _This_ is the result." He rounded to face her. "Don't get me wrong: I love Jane. And I'm happy that I'm going to be a father. I can't wait to see our daughter for the first time. That's not it." He wanted to scream. "I just . . . I just didn't want it to happen this way."

His mother was quiet for a long time before she finally answered him. "I don't know the Commander well, but I don't think that she would agree with you. She doesn't _blame_ you for her situation. I don't think that she blames anyone _in fact_. Not even herself. She may have not planned for this, but she's accepted the situation. Maybe even started to embrace it." She took a breath. "As should you, Kaidan. You're going to be a father soon. You have to let it go. You have more important things to worry about."

"Thanks, mom."

"Don't thank me. Thank your Fiancé. She's the one having your child."

She was right, of course. He owed Jane the universe after all he's put her through. Suppose it made them even. She had already put him through hell. Still, he couldn't see a life without her. It just wouldn't be right. He'd be a broken man. Hopefully, he never had to go through that hell again. He was so grateful that she came back to him.

"I will." He nodded. "And I'll have a chat with her about what's next again. Maybe we can get some traction there. Who knows: Maybe she already knows what she wants. If so, I'll just go with it. I'm not leaving her or the baby. I'll be by their side no matter what."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now, don't you dare ever go back on that."

"I won't." He assured her before they continued to the tour. The rest of the tour was uneventful. They didn't talk about Jane's situation anymore. There was no point. Until he spoke with her there was nothing to talk about. He really needed to have a heart-to-heart with the woman he loved. He needed to know what Jane planned to do.

* * *

 _ **All right, that's it for this week. See you next time!**_


	22. Chapter 22

So I'm off today and I didn't feel like writing anything new. I did want to do something constructive so I edited the next chapter of Shepherd Down. I want to get to the end as soon as possible, so that I can get back to you the more popular "Will of Fire." Which I won't do until the story is done. I am so close now I want to get it over with. So let's get onto the next chapter!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 22_

Commander Jane Shepard was doing exactly what she didn't want to do right now: She was having a chat with Admiral Hackett on the Vidcom. Her week was half up but she still didn't want to leave. She knew that she had to. That's why she was calling. She wanted to make some arrangements for the ship. She knew that many of crew would be staying on after her departure while others would be leaving. Only Alliance personnel would be remaining. Everyone else would be leaving. It was time for the ship to return to it's original mission - as a Alliance Vessel. Even if it was made by Cerberus. It was for her remaining crew that she wanted to speak with Hackett. She wanted to ensure their future and well being. As any Captain would. She had to make sure that the right choice was made to replace her.

First things first; she had to accept her new placement. She didn't really want to be a councilor but it was better than being a civilian. At least she would be able to make a difference. She always liked that. It would be a holdover until she could carry on frontline missions again. It would make Hackett happy. Which would hopefully open him up to listening.

"Admiral, I accept your offer. I will take humanity's place on council."

"Good." Hackett responded. "I figured you would come around."

She saluted. "I will do my best, sir."

"As I would expect. You will do fine, Commander."

"Thank you." She shifted her weight. "Sir, may I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"It's about the Normandy. With me leaving it will need a new Captain. Do you have someone in mind for the job?"

Jane couldn't tell if he was annoyed or amused by her question. He certainly didn't look surprised. _Guess I am that predictable._ She mused as he responded.

"I have an idea, but do you have a suggestion?"

She straightened up a bit. "Yes sir I do. He's a little unorthodox but I think he'll make a fine captain. It's Flight Lieutenant Moreau, sir."

That got his attention. He didn't wasn't expecting that. "Lieutenant Moreau? He's not even an commander."

"Yes, I know." She nodded. "But his service record is exemplary - even if he's had some trouble with Cerberus. There is no better pilot in all of the galaxy and he knows this ship inside and out. I think he's even more attached to it then he was to the last Normandy. He may no good on a battlefield, but that doesn't matter. He's genius when it comes to combat in space. Hell, he's pulled my ass out of the fire many times. I wouldn't be here without him. I owe him life. He would make a fine captain."

Hackett was silent for a moment as he considered her words. He didn't look too convinced, but he couldn't ignore her either. Jane wasn't in the habit of making recommendations on a whim. She truly believed that Moreau would be able to do the job. That meant a lot. She had an ability to see potential in the unusual places. Jane could quickly and accurately judge one's ability in combat. Be it friend or foe. He couldn't easily ignore her. Even if the man didn't care for Moreau. He had to consider it.

"Alright, Commander. I will consider him. However, I will make no promises."

She nodded. "Thank you, Admiral."

She was going to end the conversation but the Admiral stopped her. He softened his expression then shifted his weight. It was his way of trying to suggest that this was not business. This was personal. He seemed almost gentle. Like the way an uncle would look at his niece. It caught her off guard. He rarely ever acted liked that around her. He seemed to have something else to discuss.

"What is it Admiral?"

There was a silence then he finally responded. "I wanted to inquire about a personal matter."

She tilted her head. "A personal matter?" This was very unusual indeed.

"Yes, a personal matter." He took breath. "This is all strictly off the record. You are free, of course, not to answer. It is perfectly understandable if you do not wish to talk to me about it. I am your Commanding Officer, after all. I have no authority in this matter. However, I would like inquire anyway."

"What is it?"

He nodded. "I wish to ask about your plans concerning Lieutenant Colonel Alenko. Is it true that you are going to get married soon?"

Shepard was surprised that he knew already. They hadn't made a public announcement or anything. The only ones that they had told were the crew of this ship. She guessed someone must have talked. Not that it was a big deal. People would know soon enough. Commander Shepard, the savior of the Milky Way and future Councilor is getting married. That will get around the universe pretty quickly. No point in hiding it. It would never work anyway.

"Yes, we're getting married at the end of this week. Before everyone leaves the Normandy. That way our friends and family can attend. It's all kind of rushed, but we should be able to cobble something together. In fact, Joker, _Lieutenant Moreau_ , has been a big help. He's done like ninety percent of the work. He's got everything under control. Don't think we would make the deadline without him."

Hackett chose to ignore the last bit about Joker. Instead, he just responded to the first part. "Good. I'm glad that you are getting married. I wish you had gone about it a different way, but I believe that you will be happy together."

"Thank you, sir."

"You deserve it."

"Thank you, sir." She said again. She didn't know what else to say.

It was odd to have Hackett not trying to shove his boot up her ass. It was even weirder to have tell her that he approved. That was definitely not what he said earlier. It just ended up leaving her confused. Not that she was going to tell him that.

He sighed. "You don't have to say sir, you know. This is all off the record. You could just say 'thank you.' It's not necessary to be so formal. I won't bust your ass for not paying your respect."

Jane chuckled. "So, you're saying that you won't bust my ass, huh?"

"Don't tempt me, Shepard." He warned. "I might just do it one day."

"Yes, sir."

Hackett laughed. "Now you're just messing with me."

Jane smiled. "Yes, sir I am."

"Glad to see that you haven't changed that much, Shepard. Or should I call you Alenko?"

"Nah, Shepard works. I like my name. I think I'm going to keep it after we're married. I love Kaidan, but I still like my name. Seems silly to change it now."

"Understood. Then I won't list a name change in your record."

His posture changed once again. It was more stiff than before but it was still not the commanding presence that she was used to. He had something else to ask, but he was afraid to ask it. It was so unlike him that she didn't know what to do. She had to know what was going on.

"What is it?"

He was silent for a moment. "I have a personal request to make."

"A request?"

"I understand that you do not have someone to officiate your ceremony. I would be happy to take care of that for you." That caught her off guard again. He noticed her hesitation then hastily added. "You are free to turn down my offer. It will not hold it against you if you do."

"No," She shook her head. "We would love for you to do the honors. It seems almost right. You have always helped me even when no one else would. I can't see anyone else doing it: I would be honored for you to marry us."

He nodded. "Good then I will see you at the end of week. Hackett out."

This wasn't what she had intended to happen. It's not that she was against it. It's unexpected that's all. He sounded so against it before. Now, he wanted to marry them. Life was strange sometimes. _Admiral Hackett is going to marry us. How am I going to explain this to Kaidan?_ Kaidan should have been a part of this decision, but she made it without discussing it with him. He may not want Hackett to marry them. She should have asked. _Oh well, I am sure that he'll be fine with it. At least we have someone to marry us. That's something, right?_

This was going to be a very interesting week.

* * *

Well that's it for today. See you Sunday!


	23. Chapter 23

All right, we're getting down to the end of it. After today's chapter there will be officially 12 more pages to go. We're getting dangerously close to the wedding, so let's get to it!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 23_

Tracking down the love of life could be surprisingly difficult at times. This was true even in a enclosed space like the Normandy. Jane could make herself scarce if she wanted to. You had to know how to find her. Kaidan checked the obvious spots first: He checked the war-room, the vidcom station, even their quarters. She wasn't in any of them. Instead, he found her in the engine room, sitting on a crate. Why she was there he didn't know. It was odd. Few ever ventured down here. It wasn't exactly homey. It was a bit oppressive if you asked him. It was clear that she wanted to be alone. He would have honored her wishes, but he needed to speak with her. He just hoped that she wouldn't bite his head off.

Kaidan made sure to approach carefully. He made just enough noise to announce his presence. Nothing more. That way he didn't startle her. That was always a bad idea. One didn't startle Commander Shepard if you could help it. Even if she loved you. She might strike before she realized who it was. Acting on instinct to protect herself. It is a common condition suffered by old soldiers such as Jane. It was not wise to take chances. Especially, if she had been hiding.

Fortunately, he need not worry. For his efforts paid off. Jane noticed his approach immediately. She looked up and ghost of a smile played on her lips. Her greeting was a tad weak for his tastes, but it would do. At least she wasn't angry at him. Kaidan would take that. Still, it worried him. It suggested that things might be finally getting to her. Jane had a tendency to hold it all in until she couldn't hold it any longer. It was a bad habit. One that he couldn't get her to break. She needed to lean on him a little more. They were about to get married after all. _Time for me to pull a rabbit out of my hat and prove that I'm ready to have my own family. I'm not running away from this. I will find out what's bothering you, Jane. So, please, just tell me!_ He thought as he sat down beside her.

"So, is there a reason why you're hiding here? Or will I just have to guess."

"I'm not hiding. I just wanted to be alone for bit."

"So, you hid down here in engineering."

"I'm not hiding!" She yelled at him before punching him in the arm. She lowered her voice. "I'm contemplating, that's all."

 _Damm! That hurt!_ Kaidan thought as he rubbed his arm. "Alright, you're not hiding. You're contemplating. Don't know how I got that wrong." He teased before shifting his tone. He hoped that a little humor would open her up. "Care to let me in your 'contemplating'?"

She smiled at him. "I guess so. We are going to be married soon."

He leaned back. "Yup. Best decision of my life."

Jane looked puzzled. "So you don't regret that decision?"

"Not for a moment." He chuckled. "I told you before: I love you Jane Shepard. _I will always love you._ I always planned to ask you to marry me. I just moved up the timetable a bit, that's all." He reached for her hand. "I want to be with you. I want to make you happy. So if something is bothering my lady then I want to know what that is."

"Your lady, huh?" She said slowly as if the words were strange to her. "Suppose I am. Never really thought of myself that way. Never really thought about settling down either. It was always about the mission; about staying alive. I tried not to think about things like that. Figured that it would never happen."

Jane realized what she suggested then scrambled to explain. "Don't get me wrong: _I want to marry you_. I love you. Really, I do. It's just . . . It's just I never thought that anyone would want me. I'm not a fool, Kaidan. I know that I'm not easy to get along with. That I have an _abrasive_ personality. That's great for the battlefield, but not so great for marriage. Most men wouldn't want to deal with that."

"Oh, I know that." She shot him a dirty look. In response he chuckled and tried to explain. "But I'm not most men, Jane. I love that about you. It's one of your finest features. My Fiancé is a bad ass: Even the Reapers can't stop her. It's quite hot actually. I get excited every time you show them how it's done."

She looked at him. "Really?"

He nodded. " Why wouldn't I? Tell me: How times have we made love right after a battle?" Jane didn't have an answer. Then again neither did he. It had been just way too many times to count. They often had a hard time making it back to the ship before starting. "Gets me every time. It's just so dammed hot! I love watching you work. You're amazing. In more ways than one." She kissed him. "What was that for?"

She smiled. "For being corny; For being you; for saying the right thing at the right time. _I love Kaidan._ "

"I have _always_ loved you. That will never change."

"Even if I change? Become less exciting?"

"That won't happen. You'll always be amazing. Even if you don't blow stuff up anymore." He chuckled. "You know came here looking for you to cheer me up. Instead, I'm the one who was doing the cheering."

Jane gave him a worried look. "What's wrong, Kaidan?" She asked.

They talked for a long time after that. He mentioned his guilt about her situation. He hating dragging her from the life that she loved so much: That they _loved_ so much. He felt so guilty about that. He hated forcing her change her occupation. He was fine with her changing it, but he wanted it to be her decision. Not something forced upon her. However, Jane didn't feel the same way. She didn't blame him for being pregnant or the loss of the Normandy. She was sad about it, but she didn't blame him. His mother was right. She didn't feel that way.

"Kaidan, this isn't all on you. I screwed up. I allowed my personal life to overtake everything. I just went ahead at full steam. Just like I always do. Didn't think much about the future. Then again I didn't think that there was one." She sighed. "So, yeah. I'm angry and frustrated but I would never blame you for this. _I was there, y'know._ I wanted you to make love to me _._ I didn't care about the consequences. It didn't matter so long as you were with me. I didn't think about tomorrow. I didn't care. I was wrong. But I'm okay with it. It just sucks, that's all."

"Jane, I . . ."

"Don't apologize." She interrupted. "I love you. I want to be with you. I can't wait to meet our daughter. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me. It just sucks the way it went down." She sighed. "Oh well, proves that we're human, right?"

He kissed her on the top of her head. "Yeah."

"Good. Glad we got that out of our systems. Now, there is something that I need to tell you."

* * *

 _ **That's it for now. See you next time!**_


	24. Chapter 24

OK, it's been a while but I am finally posting another chapter. I apologize about the long wait, but I haven't felt up to posting. Ear infections will tend to do that to you. I'm better now and I'm ready to post another chapter. Before I get started I didn't want to comment on one thing: I received a review from a guest reviewer. She mentioned that the story loses it's drive after Shepherd wakes up. I have to say that I agree with her. It changes into a very different story. This went from one of my favorite stories to one of my least favorite. Still, I think it is worth finishing. So with that in mind I will continue. I only have a few more chapters left anyway. Let's get on with the chapter!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 24_

Telling Kaidan that she accidentally agreed to allow the Admiral marry them turned out easier than expected. In fact, he didn't seem to care. He just mumbled something about 'an honor' and left it at that. Jane really didn't want to push. It wasn't like she could really turn down the Admiral anyway. The only reason that they hadn't been arrested was because of that man. They owed him - big time! If Hackett wanted to do the honors then who were they to argue? It's not like they had a better option anyway. Shepard couldn't exactly marry herself. She needed someone's help. It might as well be Hackett's. He was her superior officer after all. It just turned up the awkward dial a bit. Not that this wedding wasn't already weird or anything. _Hell, I'm getting married while pregnant. I'm sure my parents would kill me if they were alive. Oh well, it's not like anything in my life is normal anyway._

The next three days passed fairly quickly. She had a lot of packing to do. Everything had to be readied go to her apartment once the ceremony was over. She had made arrangements to move into Admiral Anderson's old apartment on the citadel. It suffered only a minimum of damage and was completely livable. Then again no one was there at time so it was left alone. That really helped her a lot. It made her job that much easier. So much less to get ready. Of course the place was nowhere near ready to welcome a baby. There was a lot of places where the baby could get hurt. Then again it was never designed for a family. Anderson never had a family. They would have made a lot of modifications for the child. Then again it never really felt like her place. It reeked of Anderson. It always felt more like a hotel than a home. That was going to have to change. For she was going to spend a lot of time in Citadel with her new family. It might as well feel like home.

It was strange often she thought of her child nowadays. She dominated her mother's thoughts constantly. Along with Kaidan and her impending change of occupation. That was only thing that grabbed more of her attention than her family. She didn't want to leave the Normandy. She didn't want that chapter of her life to close. Not that she had choice: It was already happening. Life was moving on. It was time that she did too. It just was so very hard to do.

Giving up control was never one of Jane's strong suits. Kaidan would be the first to attest to that. She always wanted to know what was happening on _her_ ship. That way she could deal with it. Avert a true crisis. She didn't like surprises. She wanted to know everything. Which made staying out of Joker's way so very difficult. He was taking care of getting everything ready for the ceremony. He had everything under control. In fact, he didn't need much input from her. Sure, every-so-often Joker would show up and ask for her input but that wasn't that much. The rest of the time he stayed clear of her. Leaving her to wonder: _Where was he getting that?_ Or _What the hell is he thinking?_ Jane tried not to ask. It made things easier that way. Still, it was hard not demand answers. It was her wedding after all! She wanted to know. She needed to know, but she also didn't want to know. If that made any sense. It didn't to her.

She knew that Joker was provably breaking countless rules and regulations to scrounge up enough materials. It was best to look the other way. Allowing the pilot to create a miracle: A big wedding immediately after the universe being torn apart. That shouldn't happen, but Joker got the job done. For he not only managed to scrounge up enough food for a reception, but also got ahold of some seating (although it wasn't fancy); some very artificial looking flowers; attire for everyone - including a tux for Kaidan and a wedding dress for her. It was quite the miracle. She would have almost the wedding that she dreamed of. Joker was her hero.

There was now only one day before her wedding and her eventual departure from the Normandy. There was little left for her to do. There was little left in her quarters besides her wedding dress and a change of clothes. Everything else was on the citadel. It made the place feel alien and cold. Like it was no longer hers. And in a way it wasn't. It was waiting for a new captain to take over. Someone to fill her shoes. Now, if only she knew _who_ that was.

Admiral Hackett still hadn't announced her replacement. Nor had he even dropped any hints as to who he was thinking of. He had promised to consider Joker, but she uncertain if he choose him. After all, Joker was not the poster-child for a starship captain. He routinely broke rules and regulations; had a reputation for stretching the truth; and was a former Cerberus operative. All points against him. Still, she believed that he was the right man for the job. Even if he wasn't squeaky-clean. Then again neither was she. That had worked out for everyone. They were still here to debate the issue! That was another miracle in itself. One that should never be forgotten. It was still amazing that they had won. The Reapers were dead and she was getting married! She was truly lucky. She would _never_ forget that. Neither should the universe. It was up to her to ensure that the fallen were remembered. That their sacrifice was not in vain. She would preserve what they fought to protect. It was her duty. She would not ignore it.

Jane decided not to push the Admiral about the issue. He would make his own decision. Pushing wouldn't help. He would tell her when he was ready. Not a moment before. She had to wait. Luckily, he was due to arrive on the ship in a hour. Officially, it was to check on the preparations for the wedding. Unofficially, she hoped that he intended to announce the next captain. That way she would party tomorrow without worrying what would happen to her ship and crew. She still cared. They were always going to be her crew. Even if she moved on. It was bond that couldn't be broken. Just as it had been with Admiral Anderson. Even death could not break it. They were family. She cared about what happened to them.

Still, she couldn't help feeling sad about leaving. It had to happen, but she would still miss this ship and crew. She hoped that they had many awesome adventures ahead of them. Just wished that she could go along. That was not to be. She had accepted that. It just smarted a little, that's all. A captain never really wants to leave their ship. Even if they must. This was going to be a very hard day to get through.

* * *

 _ **Alright, that's it for now. See you next time!**_


	25. Chapter 25

So, it is time for yet another chapter of Shepard Down. I have a long weekend this week, so I hope to post at least one more time. Provably on Monday. I don't know for sure. We'll see. I do want to get this story finished. I am so close that I can taste it! Alas, it is a bit away from the final chapter. And with how crazy my life is right, I don't know. We'll see. See where life takes me. Let's get on to the chapter.

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 25_

The flag ship docked with the Normandy an hour later with Hackett arriving shortly after. There was little ceremony or fanfare with this visit. Then again this wasn't a formal visit. Instead, it was just a quick meeting before the main event tomorrow. Today he wanted to check on the preparations for the wedding and discuss his choice for Captain. The rest of it would wait until tomorrow. It was a lot easier to skip the formalities anyway. Hackett didn't like them very much anyway. He just wasn't that kind of guy. Never would be either. He didn't rise up through the ranks to be caught up with ceremony. So long as the people respected him and followed his orders that was good enough for him. The rest could be ignored. They could save that crap for official functions. He didn't want to deal with that today.

Fortunately, Commander Shepard seemed to pick up on this. She didn't have an honor guard to meet him. Nor did anyone call out his presence as he entered. They simply tried to ignore him as they went about their business. Still, the tension on the deck was palpable. It was hard to ignore it. Hackett was used to that kind of reaction, but it did get old. He didn't care about people saluting him every ten seconds. This crew knew that yet they couldn't help but watch his every move. They couldn't help it. He wasn't just any admiral. He was Admiral Hackett, a true legend within the Alliance. No one messed with him if they could help it. Which led to uncomfortable situations like this. He just had to deal with it. Besides, it wasn't that bad. On most ships it was far worse. People practically tripped over themselves. This was tolerable.

He attributed that to Commander Shepard. The woman was not your typical captain. She did not run a 'by-the-book' operation. She did not care for ceremony or decorum. Nor did she expect her people to do so. They were actively encouraged to speak their minds and think outside the box. It was what made her such an excellent commander and an essential part of the war. Hackett honestly didn't care if she or her crew failed to pay proper respect. They were heroes. Regulations be dammed! They earned this. He would not call them on it. He would leave it be. He preferred it this way anyway.

First, he inspected the shuttle bay where the wedding would be held. It was just about ready. A feat in itself. Where the pilot got everything Hackett didn't know. Nor did he care. What mattered was that it was there. Ready to go. The rest could be a mystery. Afterwards, they went over the plan. At 0800 hours the crew and selected visitors would be seated. It wasn't a long guest list, but there were a few notable people invited. He saw Kolyat Krios, the son of a famous assassin; several former Cerberus agents (including former crew members); the remainder of Alenko's Biotic Division; the remaining members of the council; along with anyone else associated with Normandy's storied past. It was quite the interesting list. It was certainly not conventional. Then again nothing ever was with that woman. So it made it sense. It had Shepard written all over it.

The most interesting thing was the decision to invite the council. He half expected them _not_ to invite them. They didn't exactly have the smoothest relationship with them. Yet, they invited them. Regardless of whether or not they attended the gesture was the same. It was smart and forward thinking. It would serve her well. It seemed that Commander Shepard already had a grasp of the game that she had to play. It proved that he was right. She was right for this. She would do well. Even if she hated the job.

He saw that the ceremony itself would begin at 0900 hours. He would deliver a short speech then marry the two. Afterwards, he would depart the Normandy. Leaving Shepard, Alenko, and the crew to party. He would not be attending the reception. In fact, most of the guests would not attending. It was reserved primarily for family and crew. Officially, it was due to the space restrictions on the crew deck. It simply could not hold the number of people who were attending. In reality, it was because of a completely different reason. They wanted a private ceremony. Both Alenko and Shepard were not comfortable in the spotlight. If they could then most of these people would not be here. The list would just contain the Normandy's extended family. It would be a personal affair. Without any cameras or press; council or dignitaries. That was simply not possible. They had accepted that. Embraced it even. But they reserved the reception for themselves. He could not blame them. It would be what he would want.

Logistically, this wedding would work far better on the Citadel. There's more room to work with. It will be a challenge to get all the guests in and out. For there was only one docking port for entry and exit. Everyone would have to dock at the Citadel then be ushered in through there. There were no other points of entry. Since the shuttle bay could not be opened. Fortunately, it was doable. You could get people in and out relatively quickly if you did it right. Moreau would have his work cut out for him. Something told Hackett that he could handle it.

Satisfied that everything was in order Hackett moved on. He had one other task today: To announce Shepard's replacement. He had considered many candidates for the position. All of them were decorated officers. Who had served above and beyond the call of duty. Sadly, most of them were unsuitable. The Normandy wasn't your typical Alliance Navy Vessel. You couldn't treat it that way. Simply put: A by-the-book Captain would not fit in there. Neither would he or she be flexible enough to handle the missions. Most of them were covert in nature. Playing by the rules would not work. You had to go outside the box. Most of the commanders that he looked at couldn't handle it.

Truthfully, he didn't like any of the candidates that much. It wasn't their fault though. They just weren't Commander Shepard. There were few of her caliber. She was one of a kind. She could not be replaced. The navy would surely miss her. Jane belonged on that ship. No one else belonged there but her. Alas, that was no longer possible. She was with child and about to become a councilor. A replacement had to be found. If he couldn't find another Shepard then he could find the next best thing. That was what he struggled with. Who was that person? Who could take up the banner that Shepard put down?

He had spent most of the week trying to find that person. Sadly, Hackett hadn't gotten very far with it. All candidates were not good enough. Even Lieutenant Moreau was not ideal. He could not go into combat. His illness prevented that. He could not fire a weapon. However, he was one hell of a pilot. Provably the best one in all the fleet. There was no denying that. He served with distinction. He has proven himself able to think creatively in battle. A useful trait indeed. Even if he is somewhat insubordinate and unprofessional. On this crew that was actually an asset. Moreau is a unique officer in his own right. He really fit in well here. There was no denying that. There would less of a shakeup if he took over. They already knew and respected him. He could get the Normandy back on track faster than any other candidate. It seemed that the Commander's assessment was correct. Lieutenant Moreau would make a fine replacement. At least until such time that she resumed field work. Assuming that she ever resumed field work at all. It was hard to say.

Shepard might stay on the council longer than a year or two. It really depended on her. He knew that she hated the position. He understood why, but she would do well. She might even become an Admiral one day. It was hard to say, but the woman had greatness in her. What she did with it was up to her. All Hackett could do was try to guide her. along the way. She would change the universe. She just had to believe that she could.

* * *

 _ **That's it for now. See ya next time!**_


	26. Chapter 26

Hi all, Alley here. It's time for yet another chapter of Shepherd Down. We are now officially three chapters away from the end.I don't know if I can get the entire thing done this weekend, but I will see if I can. I have time and I want to get this I'm done and over with. I want to get back to the Will of Fire ASAP. With that in mind let's get onto the chapter!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 26_

Joker didn't like the Admiralty that much. They were far too stuffy and judgmental for his tastes. Admiral Hackett wasn't that bad, but he still was one of them. He could still bust down to ensign if you looked at him funny. Not that he would, but he could. It was best to keep one's distance. Far safer that way. How Shepard spoke to him so fearlessly Joker didn't know. All he knew was that he couldn't wait for his visit to end. Then he could get back to his work. That party wasn't going to set itself up. Sure, it was pretty much already ready to go but there were a few final touches needed. Hackett was really getting in the way. Neither he nor the crew could get anything done while the man was onboard. The way the man kept looking at him didn't help. It was like the Admiral was dissecting him. Why, he did not know. All he knew was that it getting old fast. The man _had_ to get off this ship soon!

Shepard had been showing the Admiral around the ship for a while now. She showed him where ceremony was going to take place and showed him the itinerary. Joker had made a point to stay out of their way. He didn't want know _what_ they were saying. He wanted nothing to do with it. Personally, Jeff would have preferred that the Admiral had nothing to do with the wedding. Unfortunately, they needed someone to marry the couple. Shepard couldn't do it. So, they had to find someone else. Then the Admiral volunteered himself. There was no way that the Commander could have turned him down. So now, they were stuck with him. At least the man wouldn't be staying long. That was something. Shepard _hadn't_ invited him to reception. That would have ruined the fun. No one could let loose with a Fleet Admiral two feet away from you.

Commander Shepard and Admiral Hackett eventually left the cargo hold and went to the war-room. They spent the next hour or so discussing something. What? Again, Joker did not know. He didn't want to know. He wanted to stay out of it. Alas, that was not possible. Since he received a call to join them. This set alarm bells off in his head. He rarely ever got called to a meeting. You just didn't need to need the pilot in on it. He could figure out most of it on his own anyway. So, he wondered _why_ he was being called now. It wasn't even like the Normandy was currently on a mission. It wasn't. They were just recuperating and preparing for a galactic wedding. _So, why am I getting summoned to a damm meeting?_

It took forever for him to get there. He wasn't exactly light on his feet, y'know. He hoped that the Admiral wouldn't 'bust his balls' for taking taking so long. It's just he couldn't ever really move that fast. Hopefully, Hackett didn't have a boot with his name on it. Joker really didn't want to deal with that. His bones _did_ break easily, y'know.

Fortunately, none of that happened. The Admiral nodded curtly to him when he entered then greeted him. "Lieutenant, welcome. We're just discussing your service record."

 _Uh oh._ He thought as he tried to be polite. It was best not to piss off the Admiral. "Is there a problem . . . sir?"

"No, should there be?"

"No sir!" He responded quickly. He was even more confused now, but he wasn't going to ask again. The look that Commander was giving suggested that this would be a very bad idea.

"Good. As I was saying, we were going over your service record. It's far from perfect, but it seems that you are due for a promotion. Congratulations, Lieutenant Commander."

Joker had no idea what to say. It's not that he wasn't grateful or happy. No, it wasn't that. He was just plain shocked. It had been years since he had received a promotion. All for perfectly reasonable reasons, of course. He had left the Alliance to help Commander Shepard and join Cerberus. That doesn't go well on your annual performance review. Even if that review is being given by that same commander. He didn't expect to be promoted for quite some time. This was most unexpected. _Why now?_ He wondered. _What the hell is going on?_

"Thank you, sir."

Somehow he doubted that he was dragged all the way here just to be promoted a rank. Shepard's body language told him that. Something big was up. Something important. Something that didn't quite meet the eye. He just had to wait for Admiral Hackett to tell him _what_ that was.

" _Commander_ , there is another reason _why_ we asked you here."

 _Uh oh. Here it comes._

"As you know, as of tomorrow, Commander Shepard will be leaving the Normandy."

Joker nodded. "Yes sir. She'll be joining the council."

For a second the two just stared at him. Apparently that wasn't public knowledge just yet. However, Edi had overheard several conversations about it. She informed him of the situation. That's how he knew. Edi couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut as usual. He felt for the Commander. She would not enjoy politics. _Woops._

"Edi!" Shepard cried out in annoyance.

"Yes, Commander?" Edi responded.

"Edi, did you Joker about the council position?"

"Yes, Commander. Was I not supposed to?"

She sighed. "No, you weren't. But we'll discuss it later."

"Yes, Commander." Edit said before cutting off the comm.

"Well, guess the cat is out of bag. Yes, I will be joining the council soon." She finally confirmed.

The Admiral looked annoyed at the interruption but said nothing about it. Instead, he continued as if it didn't happen. "Since the Commander will be departing shortly the Normandy will need a new captain. I would like to offer the position to you."

* * *

 _ **That's it for now. See you next time!**_


	27. Chapter 27

OK, this is the last chapter for today. I promise that I will not post a another chapter today. I am hoping to post the last two chapters tomorrow. Since I will be off. However, it all depends on how quickly I get through my drama tomorrow. One doesn't really know. Here's a pro tip, don't ever get a credit card. OK, that's not actually possible but you get the idea. Onto today's chapter!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 27_

Watching Joker's face was priceless. It was almost worth losing her ship. Still, if anyone was going to take good care of her then it was Joker. It would be one less thing to worry about. Joker would take care of the Normandy. She was certain of that. Otherwise, she wouldn't have recommended him. No one else would take care of her baby like he would. She could leave it in his hands and rest easy. Shepard did have an impending wedding to worry about after all.

It was time to deal with that. For it was finally the morning of. The Normandy had just docked thirty minutes before. The Guests were starting to flood in. They were being ushered to the shuttle bay and were taking their seats. Very soon the day's events would start. Jane had to get going. She had yet to get into that terrible dress. Sure, it was pretty, but it was clearly not made for comfort or ease of use. She had to get help just to get into it. She wondered who the hell made such a contraption and where Joker found it. Not that he was going to tell. If he did then she would have found that bastard and killed them! A woman shouldn't have to get help to wear it. It wasn't even like it was armor or something! It was just a dammed dress!

Fortunately, Doctor Chakwas was on hand to help her into the thing and to help her get to the shuttle bay. It have to get help to get into the thing was embarrassing enough. Needing help to get around was just adding insult to injury. Luckily, the dress included a detachable skirt. Which would allow her to get around the reception with ease. Even if the dress was as comfortable as a suit of ill-fitting armor. She was just glad that she wasn't showing yet. Otherwise this dress wouldn't have fit. It certainly wasn't made for pregnant women. Trying to find another one on such a short notice would have been dicey to say the least. Joker might have no found anything. There weren't a lot of wedding dresses around right now. So, Jane was stuck with this monstrosity. At least it was better than no dress at all. She could deal with this for one night. Then she would burn the dammed thing!

As they were getting Jane ready they talked about the future. Jane mentioned Joker's promotion. To which Chakwas seemed pleased. The woman had a soft-spot for the pilot. It was almost as if he was her son. She was overly protective over the fool. Jane wondered if he ever noticed it. It's not like Chakwas was his mother or anything. In fact, they hadn't even met before that Shakedown cruise. Still, one couldn't ignore how she treated the man. He was a special patient. She bonded with him in a way that she never bounded with anyone else. Not even Shepard. Jane couldn't help but be a little jealous of the man.

Afterwards, they moved on to Jane. She also admitted that there was no plans for a honey-moon. They didn't even know where to go. Most of the destinations that they would want to go to were either destroyed or devastated. Once you add in the security arrangements required then it just wasn't worth it. Not now at least. Maybe later when the universe is in better shape it would work. For now, a week alone at the apartment would do. It would be just the two of them. No work, no responsibilities. In other words, heaven! Somehow she doubted that this would happen. Hackett provably already had plans for her.

Jane didn't initially want to tell the doctor about her new position. She hadn't really told much of anyone about it, really. Right now only Joker, Kaidan, and Edi knew. Jane couldn't keep much of anything away from Edi. There hadn't even been an official announcement yet. That would come time next week. Hell, she was still trying to come to terms with it herself. A position on council? Her? How? Why? It was an honor, sure, but one that Jane didn't see herself being able to live up to. She was solider, not a politician. Anyone could see that. At least she thought they could. Lately though she wasn't so sure.

Doctor Chakwas reaction to the news was mixed. On one hand, the woman was happy for the Commander. It was a great honor and even greater opportunity. There was little doubt that the Commander's career would benefit from this. She would rise to the occasion and do well. On the other hand it also worried the doctor. This was exactly what the Commander didn't need right now. Sure, it was a 'safe' job, but it was also a stressful one. Which was not going to bode well for the pregnancy. Between her injuries and the baby's biotic nature this was not what they needed. It would complicate things a lot. Jane would need to be monitored every step of the way. Otherwise, the results could be disastrous. The doctor expressed her concern over the matter.

"Thank you, doctor. I agree that this _isn't_ ideal. However, it is the best option for me right now. At least this way I can still help people. And if I improve the view of humanity in the universe then that's a good thing. It's worth a little risk. Besides, I won't be doing this job forever. I'll be get out of it as soon as possible. Then I'll be back where I belong - on the front line. Not babysitting dignitaries."

Chakwas wasn't convinced. "You can't take it easy, can you?"

"Sorry, doctor. I don't think that'll ever change."

"I see." The doctor chuckled. "Then I have no choice. I must take matters in my own hands."

Shepard had no idea what the doctor was going on about. "What are talking about Chakwas?"

"Someone is going to have to keep an eye on you. Otherwise you and that baby are going to be in a world of trouble." Chakwas sighed. "It seems that I'm going to have leave the Normandy."

Jane didn't expect that. Still, it made sense. Chakwas was always taking care of her and the crew. "Guess so." Shepard laughed. "After all, no one else is going to drag my ass in for checkups."

"Better believe it. Report to my office for a checkup once a week, Captain!"

"Yes ma'am!" She answered sarcastically.

This was going to be an interesting next few months for both of them. They had just agreed to a subtle game of cat and mouse. In which Shepard would try to avoid checkups while Chakwas would try to enforce them. It was going to be dicey to say the least. It would certainly make their time on the Citadel more interesting. For both women loved combat and living on starships. If anything, it would stave off the boredom. Maybe being a councilor wouldn't be so bad!

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for today. See you next time!**_


	28. Chapter 28

Hey all, it's time for yet another chapter of Shepard Down. today should be the last day for this particular story. I have this chapter to post and one of the chapter to edit and get up. Since I have time today to do that I will get that up later on today. With that in mind, let's get all of the chapter!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 28_

Kaidan was scared to death. True, he wasn't really afraid of dying or anything, but that didn't mean that much. Today was the day that he got married to the most beautiful woman in the universe. A day that he thought would never come. He endured the pain of loss and betrayal then found joy in reunion. Being by Jane Shepard's side was magical. It always was. Being able to walk down the isle with her was a dream come true. Once, he thought that dream was dead. Now it was becoming a reality. He was about to make her his own. Only, a tiny part of him was afraid that something would happen to stop the marriage. It was stupid, but he couldn't help being worried about that. He was terrified that he would screw things up again. He always seemed to do that. Particularly, when it came to her. Why she took him back he did not know. Most others would have abandoned him, but not Jane. She stood by his side. Never once wavering. That was truly amazing.

Kaidan hadn't seen fiancé since last night. The crew had insisted on that. It seemed that they believed in the superstition about seeing the bride on their wedding day. Either that or they thought that they should do it. Either way it was infuriating not to see or hear her. He wanted to know if she was just as nervous as he was. He was dying to see her in that dress. It had to be beautiful! Alas, he couldn't. Not without upsetting the crew. So, he was stuck waiting to see her.

The Admiral decided to wait with Kaidan in the Infirmary. Which the crew had turned into the groom's quarters. Kaidan even slept there last night. A most uncomfortable experience to say the least. The beds were not designed for long stays. He would have been better off in the crew quarters. But, no! He had to stay here. Where the windows had been blackened out. That way he didn't have a chance to see the bride ahead of time. He didn't care about that tradition! Hell, he had already consummated the relationship. What was the problem? Then again the crew didn't care. They made their own reality and adapted. How he was going to miss them.

While they waited the Admiral asked Kaidan about his plans. Hackett already knew what Jane intended to do, but he wanted to know what Kaidan wanted to do. Kaidan said that he intended to follow Jane if he could. To stay by her side and protect her and the baby. He hoped to take a post on Citadel if possible. If it wasn't then he was going to leave the service. They came first. They always would. He loved them with all his heart and soul. He couldn't see life without them. He would give up everything for them. Hackett nodded as if he expected that response.

"Understandable. I'd want to be close as well."

"Yeah, I can't leave them."

He nodded again. "Nor would I expect you to."

Afterwards, Hackett made a proposition that Kaidan couldn't turn down. He would assign Kaidan to the Citadel as chief of security to the new human councilor. Who just happened to be his pregnant fiancé. Kaidan would also maintain his Spectre status. Plus, he wouldn't have to leave the station unless something required his personal attention. It was almost a too perfect setup. Which bothered Kaidan a bit.

"Sir, I don't want to sound ungrateful, but why are you doing this? Wouldn't this be seen as favoritism?"

Hackett didn't seem perturbed in the slightest. "Yes, I suppose that some will see it that way. May even resent you for it. Understandably so. There is some truth to it. I do wish for you and the Commander to be happy. You have earned it." He became more formal in his tone. "That is not the main reason for this. In fact, there is a far more important one. Commander Shepard is not invincible. Particularly, now. She will need protection. I can't see anyone better for the job than you. Do you agree Colonel Alenko?"

"Yes sir, I do."

"Good. Then I will file your transfer papers this afternoon." He checked the time on his datapad. "It seems that I best be going. I'll see you in a few minutes, Colonel."

"Thank you sir."

Hackett nodded then left the room. Leaving Kaidan to his thoughts. He was excited by the prospect of staying by Jane's side. He was worried about being posted elsewhere. If that had happened Kaidan _might_ have resigned. He didn't want to, but he would have done it in a heartbeat. He couldn't leave them. Not when they were so vulnerable. He had to protect them. Make sure that they were safe. Not that He ever really wanted to leave their side ever again. Now, he never had to.

He looked at the clock on his pad. It was 5 minutes to 0900 hours. It was time to head down to the shuttle bay. It was time to finally marry the woman he loved.

* * *

 _ **Alright, that's it for this chapter. See you for the final chapter!**_


	29. Chapter 29

All right, this is it. The final chapter of Shepard Down!After this I will be officially marking it as complete. I will also be going back to Naruto and the Will of Fire. In about 2 to 3 weeks time. I want to take a break for a little bit before I go ahead and get back to that. However, I am dying to get back and continue that story. So, if you are into Naruto then please check it out!It is currently in part two of three. With all of part three yet to be posted. It's far longer than I ever intended to have it run. So, pro tip don't try to redo an entire series. Anyway, let's get onto the last chapter!

 **SHEPARD DOWN**

 _Chapter 29_

They say that Commander Jane Shepard was completely fearless: Reapers, Geth, Batarian slavers, or death all had no hold on her. She would take them down without missing a beat. The truth was that she scared of all of them. It was just that she knew how to turn that fear into something terrifying. She would marshal her strength and rip through it. That talent wasn't helping her today. This wasn't a military operation. She didn't want to kill anyone. Commander Shepard was useless to her right now. She only had a nervous Jane Shepard to rely on. That wasn't helping. She was terrified that she screw things up or look like an ass. Jane was so certain of this that she couldn't think straight. Normally, this wouldn't bother her. If she messed up then Jane would just get up and do it again. That wasn't possible today. She only got one shot to do it right. If she messed up everyone would notice. For today she was to marry Kaidan Alenko. She had to get this right!

Which was harder than she expected to be. The dress was proving to be just as annoying as she expected it to be. Without Chakwas's help she would have _never_ made it to the shuttle bay. She would have fallen then ruined the dress. How was one supposed to walk in this she did not know. There was just so much dress! Jane wasn't the kind of girl who wore dresses. Nor did she wear high heels or makeup. She hated those things. She'd much rather wear body armor than this crap. Not that anyone gave her that option. Nope, she had to wear the appropriate attire. Joker insisted that several times. He was quite clear that the bride couldn't wear armor. Not for any reason at all. Instead, she had to wear a monstrosity of a dress. She hated how it felt. It just so uncomfortable! _Couldn't you find something better Joker?_ She wondered over and over again. Even though she knew that he couldn't. It was a miracle that he found what he found. She should be grateful and she was. It's just she hated this dress!

Jane was forced to wait in the elevator until Edi started playing 'here comes the bride' through the comm system. Edi insisted that she wait until then. In fact, Edi wouldn't open the doors until 0900 on the dot. Then again she also wouldn't allow her to get into the elevator until Kaidan was in place. Stating that it was 'bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.' Something that she was sure that Joker told her. Jane didn't see the problem: She already had sex with the man numerous times and was even carrying his child. If that was bad luck then she already had a truck full of it! She tried to point that, but that didn't work. No one really could force Edi to do anything that she didn't want to do. So, she was stuck there - waiting. Jane smiled. She was really going to miss the AI. A VI might have given in to her and messed everything up.

Edi finally started playing the music and opened the doors. Suddenly, she was very aware of all the crowd. There was at least twenty to thirty people there. She could see all of her most trusted comrades, Edi, Joker, Liara, Garrus, Miranda, Jacob, James, Traynor, and Cortez. Along with surprises such as Wrex and Grunt. She didn't expect them to come a boring human wedding. It was not going to be a head-butting affair. That's not how human weddings worked. Not in the slightest! Seeing them really hit home who were missing. Jane tried to push that thought away. It wouldn't help her to think of Tali or Jack today. It was supposed to be a happy affair. Not a reminder of what she lost.

There was one other surprise: The council showed up. She didn't honestly expect them to accept her invitation. There was one other surprise guest, Primarch Victus. She didn't expect him to show up. Hell, she wasn't even aware that he was invited. Not that it mattered. It was good to see him and all her friends.

Her attention turned towards Admiral Hackett and Kaidan. They were waiting for her at the end of the bay. By a shuttle that had been tastefully moved to provide a backdrop. Everyone was waiting for her. Now all she had to do was make it there without tripping or falling. No small task, but one that she was determined to do. Hell was going to freeze over before she looked stupid at her own wedding. She just had to walk slowly and carefully. Just one foot ahead of the other. Too bad the damm deck wasn't made for high heels. For that matter, neither was she. Jane tripped once or twice before reaching Kaidan's side. At least she didn't fall. She wouldn't have been able to live it down. That was something, at least.

Fortunately, no one mentioned her lack of grace. They seemed to forgive her. Instead, they waited for Admiral Hackett to begin. He started going on about wooden ships or something like that. Jane really didn't pay attention. It was stupid anyway. Instead, she focused on Kaidan. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He looked so good in that Tux. It made her want to tear him out of it! His eyes told her that he was thinking the same thing. If only this could all end now and they could be left alone. Then the fun would really start! Not that it was going to happen. There was a lot of partying yet to do. They would have to wait . . .

They had to pay attention. Since the Admiral was about to ask them the most important question of their lives: "Lieutenant Colonel Kaidan Alenko: Do you take Commander Jane Shepard as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Kaidan smiled then looked at her before saying. "I do."

"And do you Commander Jane Shepard take Lieutenant Colonel Kaidan Alenko as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Her smile was bigger than a million suns.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They kissed for a long time before coming up for air. It was a moment that they did not want to forget. From this day forward they were husband and wife. The next chapter of their lives had just begun.

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it for this story. I managed to give them their damned medal ceremony. Something that the game is actually didn't do. I will see you all soon for the Will of Fire. Alley out.**_


End file.
